Trying to Remember
by Lafilleaushort
Summary: Aria and Ezra broke up when she was 18. What happened when they meet 4 years later and he does not seem to remember her. Will she give up on him or will she fight to get back what they once had. (summary kind of suck sorry!). It's my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it ! (rated T just to be sure)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Aria's POV_  
My name is Aria Montgomery, I'm 22 years old and I work as an high school English teacher. I grew up in Rosewood, I was a normal 16 years old teenage girl when my older sister Emma got missing on a rainy Tuesday afternoon. On my 17th birthday, I received a letter from my sister telling me that she was ok, that she didn't went missing but that she had to run away from my family. After High school and after breaking my heat by breaking up with the love of my life for his sake. I tried to move on and went to Carnegie Mellon University and graduate last year with English Literature as my major. It's now been a year since I arrived in New York.

It was a Friday, a normal and snowy Friday in New York. I was done with school for two weeks since it was Christmas. I was walking out of my classroom to call it a day when I thought of going to eat in the English pub I loved so much. The bar wasn't really crowded. I was sitting at the bar when someone ran into me and spill their drink all over my left leg.

"I am extremely sorry, So sorry" the man said. I knew this voice, I had heard it before. I had dream about it before.  
-"It's ok, I replied, just a pants no harm done, don't worry". That's when I look up and saw him, my High school English teacher aka ex boyfriend, aka the love of my life, Ezra Fitz . I froze without knowing what to do or what to say.

At that moment a women walked in the bar and made her way toward us. She put her arms around him and said "Hi hon". She tried to kiss him but he stopped her before she could. He looked embarrassed. I was starting to feel bad for him when I noticed his and her wedding ring.  
I grabbed my bag and coat and left. I heard Ezra telling me to wait but I couldn't turn away and face him. Tears started to run down my face, my heart broke once more as my feelings for him came running back to me. The last thing I heard him shout was "Wait, I don't even know your name"...

_Ezra's POV_

My name is Ezra Fitz, I'm 27 years old and I am an English teacher at Columbia. I grew up in Charlotte (NC) . I moved in New York to find a job after graduating from college at least it's what I remember. Until 3 month ago I was in coma after being hit by a car on my way home. When I woke up 6 month later I had no memories of anything, concerning my past or the present. My memories are gone so I try to live one day at a time to rebuild a "normal" life. I still work at Columbia University where my old self use to work and I love It. When I woke up I found out that I was married for 3 month when the accident happened. My supposed wife Emma is a lovely person and she seems to really love me but I guess losing my memories made me lose my love for her to.

There is this one quote by Joseph Campbell that I now try to live by "You must give up the life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you". I thought I knew what it meant until that cold December night. It was a Friday night, I was having a drink in this little English pub. I was making my way to the counter when I tripped and poured my entire drink on this girl left leg. "I am extremely sorry, So sorry I said looking up to the prettiest girl I had seen in my life. "It's ok", she replied," just a pants no harm done, don't worry." She looked at me and suddenly froze like she had seen a ghost or something.

At that moment Emma walked in the bar and made her way toward us. She put her arms around me and said "Hi hon". She tried to kiss me but I stopped her before she could. The girl looked at Emma's finger and mine, then grabbed her bag and her coat in a hurry and she ran out if the bar. "Wait I don't even know your name" I shout hopping it would stopped her. But she just left. I knew I had to go after her. So I ran out the bar only to see her running away.

In my head but most certainly in my heart I knew that she wasn't another girl, I knew I had to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_ ONE_

_Aria's POV_

"Wait, I don't even know your name"….

How could he not remember my name when I could remember the sound of his voice, every inch of his face, the boyish smile that light up his face every time he would look at me…. How could he forgot about me after all we've been through ?

I eventually reached my apartment, when I closed my door I suddenly start crying hysterically, I could not move anymore nor say anything to bring myself up.

I woke up the next morning on the ground by my front door. That's when it all came back to me, the bar, his eyes, his smile, his ring, his wife… I never told anyone except one about our relation during the 2 years it lasted. Even now, 4 years later no one apart from Spencer knows about Ezra Fitz and me.

Carrying this secret around was too much for me to handle now that I knew that he was back. I grabbed my cell phone and hit 1 on speed dial, Spencer's number. Spencer had been my best friend since middle school, we grew closer through hard and good times. I knew she would always be there for me just as I would always be there for her.

As soon as Spencer picked up, I started to cry once again.

"Hello? Aria are you ok ? … Aria… What's wrong" Spencer said in a hushed tone over the phone

"I…I…I saw him last night…" I sobbed

"Who, who did you saw Aria?"

"I saw… I saw HIM and hedidnotevenrecognizeme" I managed to say before my tears took over me. I dropped my phone on the floor while I heard Spencer yelling through the phone.

Five min later I heard a strong knock on my door, and I heard Spencer's yelling my name. As I did not answer, she took her key and let herself in, finding me crying on the couch.

_ Ezra's POV_

Ever since she walked out of this bar on Friday night, I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. Something felt familiar and safe when she looked at me. But then I thought to myself that I wasn't allowed or supposed to look for love in someone else than in my "wife". Emma was great truly but there was no sparks or connection when talk or when I look at her. I knew that even if I had felt in love with her a long time ago, all my romantic feelings toward her were gone just like my memory.

But there was this quite odd feeling that wouldn't left me since I laid my eyes on this gorgeous girl in this little pub. I told myself that I would go back there on Saturday night hopping she would be there but I tried not to put my hopes up to much, cause what are the odds that you will cross path with the same person twice in New York !

_ Aria's POV_

"What's going on Aria?" Spencer asked me as soon as she spotted me crying on my couch.

"I… I saw him again Spencer, he's back and he had no clue on who I was"

"Who did you saw ?" she asked more confused than ever

"Him Spencer, I saw Ezra"

"But why seeing him again makes you go into that state Aria, I thought you moved on from him a long time ago"

"I lied" I managed to say between the tears "I never stopped loving him, I will never be able to move on Spencer, he is The one for me. But now he is married and he forgot about me completely"

"No Aria, there must be a legitimate answer to why he didn't seem to recognize you, He couldn't have just forgot about you after everything you've been through together. Remember how heartbroken he was when you both decided it was in everyone's best interest to stop your relationship?"

"And to this day this is still the biggest mistake and stupidest idea I ever had, I'll regret it until the day that I die Spencer, I loved him, I love him, I'll always be in love with him, there is no one else but him in my heart… But I guess our entire relationship didn't, doesn't mean as much for me that it does for me…" That's when tears started to run down my cheek again.

Spencer and I talked for two hours before I felt asleep exhausted from my broken heart and from the flood of question running through my head.

_Spencer's POV_

After Aria felt asleep, I decided to find Ezra and to give him an earful of what I was thinking about him and about what he did to Aria. I spend all night looking for him on my computer. I was about to give up when I found out that he was a Teacher at Columbia.

On the next morning, as soon as I was ready, I jumped in my car and drove towards Columbia. I easily found the English Department and his office. There I was, in front of his office not sure if I had made the right decision. After a brief moment of thinking, I remembered that I was doing this for Aria so I knocked softly on the door.

"Yes, get in, what can I help you with" Ezra said without looking at me

"Hum, Ezra, I mean Mr. Fitz …. how could you do that to her, how could you just forgot about her. She was and still is deeply in love with you and you just walk around breaking her heart, why couldn't you just stay away from her. How can you just sit around when she is a mess crying every single tears of her body over you. You don't deserve her pain, she shouldn't be making herself sick over your disgusting self".

He looked at me like I was a crazy person. I must admit that I went a little bit overboard with my speech but he deserved it.

"I.. I'm sorry but first who are you and what are you talking about? I'm afraid you're mistaking me with someone else" He replied with a confused look

"You are seriously, playing the I don't know what you're talking about card? Seriously Ezra I truly though that you were better than this". With that said, I walked away from his office hoping that he would realized that he was being a jerk with Aria

I grabbed my phone and Aria's ringtone started to play

"Hey Spencer, Aria said, where are you?"

"I'm at Columbia, I'll explain to you later. I'll be at your Aria in an hour is that ok with you? Are you going to be alright until then?"

"Yes sure, I'll see you in an hour then. Bye"

"See you"

_Ezra's POV_

I watched the women walk away without being able to say another word.

I got up and ran after her, when I found her she was on the phone. As soon as she hang up I ran toward her to understand what she was talking about.

"Wait, Miss"

"What do you want Ezra, don't you think you've done enough already ?"

"I'm sorry but you seemed to know me well but I have no memory of you. I'm sorry to ask you that but who are you and what are you talking about ?"

"Seriously, you don't know who I am ?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be standing in front of you asking for your name"

"I'm Spencer, Spencer Hasting, I was in your Ap English class back in Rosewood. But more importantly, I'm Aria's best friend. I can't believe you don't remember me"

"Wait a minute, Spencer, who is Aria why should that be important that you are Aria's best friend?"

"You really are a jerk Ezra, not remembering me is a thing but not remembering Aria is cruel, and disgusting".

As she says those words she disappeared once again leaving me in the middle of Columbia feeling really bad and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading my story and for reviewing it, it means a lot to me. Are you angry against Ezra not remembering or do you think he is just as much the victim as Aria in this story ? Do you think Emma's trouble ? I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it ! **

_Two_

_Aria's POV_

I had been waiting for Spencer for over an hour now and I was getting worried that something bad had happened to her when I saw her coming through the door of my apartment.

"Hey Spencer, where have you been I was worried something had happened to you. Well now that you're here, what were you doing at Columbia this early, but most of all why were you at Columbia in the first Aria, I don't recall you knowing anyone over there".

"Well you're right I don't know or at least I didn't know anyone there. You are not going to like what I'm about to tell you but promise me you will listen before you get mad at me." Spencer said with a guilty expression on her face

"Spencer ? What did you do, what's wrong ?"

"Promise me please…"

"Ok, I promised but tell me what happened"

"I actually went to Columbia so I could talk to…"

"To who?" I asked fearing the worst

"To Ezra. I went there and I kind of told him what I thought about him and what he did to you. But then the most awkward and odd thing happened, he didn't recognized me either, and when I mentioned your name, he asked who you were and asked why I was talking about you."

"You, you talk to Ezra? Seriously what the Hell Spencer, you think I couldn't handle it myself? God I can't believe you would do that" I grabbed my purse and got out of my apartment and walked, well more like ran to the crowed New York street

I walked without knowing where I was going for what seems like hours. But when I looked up to see where I was, I realized that I had unconsciously walked myself to Columbia. I knew from the moment that I saw the English Department sign that I shouldn't have been here. My mind kept telling that I should just head back home but my heart in a way forced me to walk into that building and knock on his door.

_Ezra's POV_

It was the second time now that someone had knock on my door within the past 3 hours. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Come in" I said looking right at the door so I could see who was coming this time.

"I'm really sorry Ezra, I shouldn't be here but I had to ask you one simple question, well actually I have a million questions running through my head right now but I'll just ask you one"

I couldn't believe it the girl from the bar was standing right in front of me in my office and she obviously knew who I was.

"Ezra, do you, do you seriously don't know who I am or were you just drunk the other day in that bar?" She asked her question like she was afraid of what my answer would be and I hated myself for what I was about to tell her.

"Look, I don't know how to say this. I really wished my answer wasn't this one but… No I'm sorry I really don't know who you are" as I said those words, I could see her beautiful deep brown eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh I see, well I was, in fact I guess I'm just an idiot for thinking that what we had was true… I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. Goodbye Ezra". I could see in this beautiful girls eyes that something had broke inside of her as soon as I said No, I just couldn't bring myself to see why.

I stayed there, glued to my chair I as watched her run away. And that's when it hit me. The pain in my head was growing stronger and stronger and before I knew it, I was lying on the cold hard floor.

_Aria's POV_

I was making my way out of the English building when I saw paramedics rushing through the doors and head towards Ezra's office. I stopped for a sec and asked one of the paramedic what was going on.

"We had a call about two minutes ago from a student who found one of the English teacher lying unconscious on the floor of his office". That's when it hit me, I started running as fast as I could hopping my supposition were wrong but once I was in front of his office, I saw him on the floor surrounded by paramedics. I heard them calling his wife, I saw them getting him in the ambulance but I couldn't say or do anything, I was too afraid that I was never going to see him again and it was all my fault. So I followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Excuse me my name in Aria Montgomery, I was wondering if you had any news on the patient that was just brought into the ER."

"Are you direct family?" the nursed asked. But before I could answer a woman ran towards us

"Where is he, where is my husband, I need to see him, I need to know that he is ok" she cried

"Calm down honey, what's your husband's name?" the nurse asked slowly

"Ezra, Ezra Fitz " My eyes were wide opened as I heard her say his name, I looked at her but before I knew it she was gone and so the nurse.

Two hours later, I was still in the waiting room trying to get some info's on Ezra. The nurse I had talk to earlier came back and walked right to me.

"I'm sorry I took off earlier, is there something I can do for you dear?"

"Do you know in what room Ezra Fitz is in please?" I asked awkwardly

"Room 3B on the third floor"

"Thanks a lot" I said before heading off to the elevator.

I walked to the room and knocked on the door, the same woman that came earlier opened it.

"Yes can I help you with something?" She seemed really familiar, I felt like I knew her but couldn't from where.

"I know this is going to sound really weird and inappropriate since you are clearly his wife but I just want to make sure that Ezra is ok. I'm Aria, Aria Montgomery by the way"

The woman stared at me like she had seen a ghost "You said your name was Aria Montgomery?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh my god Aria, don't you recognize me, it's me, Emma, your sister".

I stood there completely shocked. Not only I had my sister in front of me but she also was Ezra's wife.

"No, no you can't be, this can't be happening"

"I can see that you are not as happy as I am to see you" Emma said in a sarcastic tone

"Well, it's not like you ran away 6 years ago without saying goodbye. Do you have any idea how I felt when mom and dad told me that my only sister was missing. Do you have any idea what I went through during those 6 years? I went through High School, through University by myself. Where were you when mom and dad got divorced because you left, where were you when I had my heart broken into millions of pieces? Where were you when I graduated? What made you leave me, was your family not good enough for you? So no Emma I'm not thrill to see you" I yelled at her with tears filling up my eyes while I was remembering the last 6 years

"That was arsh Aria, even coming from you. But I guess the bigger point is what are you doing here asking information about my husband health ? Are you one of his student or something?" She asked rudely

"No, I'm not one of his student, I FYI graduated last year so I'm not a student anymore. "

"So why are you here?"

"Because I'm his ex-girlfriend Emma, I've been in love with him for the last 5 years." Her eyes grew wide opened and her mouth dropped at my revelation

"Oh my god, you are The student, you are the slutt that he went out with. You are the slutt he risk his career for, you are the reason he was almost thrown into jail".

I couldn't believe that my only sister that I hadn't seen in 6 years was calling me a slut for being in love with a men for the last 5 years. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Suddenly the semi-close door being Emma was wide opened and Ezra was standing, more like barely standing, on the door frame with a confused/sad look on his face.

_Ezra's POV _

I was slowly waking up in what seemed to be an hospital room. My head was hurting a lot. I saw that my door was not fully closed. I couldn't see who it was but a person was standing in the door way. As I turned off the TV that was playing, I could heard that the person in my door way was arguing with someone else. For some reason, the hushed voice that I could hear seemed very familiar, almost reassuring.

I tried to overheard what was being said in the hallway to figure out to whom this voice belonged.

"You said your name was Aria Montgomery?" I recognized Emma's voice

"Yes why?" the other person replied surprised by the question

"Oh my god Aria, don't you recognize me, it's me, Emma, your sister". I actually couldn't believe what I just heard, Emma had a sister? How could I not know about that. I realized that I didn't knew anything about my "wife's" family.

"No, no you can't be, this can't be happening" The girl said so low that I could barely hear it.

"I can see that you are not as happy as I am to see you" Emma said in a sarcastic tone

"Well, it's not like you ran away 6 years ago without saying goodbye. Do you have any idea how I felt when mom and dad told me that my only sister was missing. Do you have any idea what I went through during those 6 years? I went through High School, through University by myself. Where were you when mom and dad got divorced because you left, where were you when I had my heart broken into millions of pieces? What made you leave me, was your family not good enough for you? So no Emma I'm not thrill to see you"

"That was arsh Aria, even coming from you. But I guess the bigger point is what are you doing here asking information about my husband health ? Are you one of his student or something?" Emma asked rudely to the girl on the other side of the door

"No, I'm not one of his student, I FYI graduated last year so I'm not a student anymore. "

"So why are you here?"

"Because I'm his ex-girlfriend Emma, I've been in love with him for the last 5 years." How could this girl be in love with me, how could she be my ex-girlfriend without me remembering who she was. Once again I cursed that accident, I cursed the car that hit me causing me to lose my memory. But mostly I cursed that accident for taking away from me the souvenir of this girl.

"Oh my god, you are The student, you are the slutt that he went out with. You are the slutt he risk his career for, you are the reason he was almost thrown into jail " I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see who this girl, I had to see who my so called wife was calling a slutt, I had to see the face of the girl who was in love with me.

I opened the door wide opened and I stood there, behind Emma, only to see Her face. Her deep brown eyes were locked on me. I couldn't take my eyes away from her but in the same time I was more confused than ever. So the girl from the bar definitively knew who I was, and she apparently was Emma's sister but more importantly, she was in love with me.

"Oh honey you are up" Emma said "You shouldn't be on your feet just yet, the doctor said that you must stay in bed after what happened to you earlier. But even more because of what happened almost a year ago darling" she continued trying to push me back into my room.

"I don't want to be in bed rest Emma, I want to know what's going on, I want to know why you two were yelling, I need to know why you called your sister, if I understood well, a slutt…"

But before Emma could give me any answer, the girl jumped in the conversation

"Ezra, I'm so glad that you are ok, I thought that I was never going to see you again. But why don't you remember me, why don't you know who I am anymore, why did you forget about me" She said before bursting into tears. I could see Emma rolling her eyes at the scene from the corner of my eyes, but I couldn't have care less at that moment

I turned towards Emma, I needed explanation on this

"Emma, you seemed to know a lot more that I do, so tell me, when I woke up from my accident, you told me that we had been together for as long as you could remember, was it all a lie, I need the truth now"

"No Ezra, it's all true, I have no idea what she is talking about, I'm pretty sure that Aria, my sister over here is just doing that so she could get back at me for leaving 6 years ago. She is probably doing that because she think I ruined her life and so now she is trying to ruined mine , she is trying to ruin what we have." Emma answered.

For some reason, her story made sense, but I couldn't shake this feeling that I had about Aria, the feeling that she was also right, that she used to mean a lot to me. I saw Aria's eyes filled up with tears as she tried to speak "You're right, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have come… Goodbye Ezra".

She walked away, I tried to go after her but Emma stopped me "It's for the best Ezra, she came into our life trying to ruin it in the laps of one day. But now that she is gone, we need you to get back in that bed and get better for me please."

I reached for my bed and as soon as I my head touch the pillow, sleep took me away.

_Aria's POV_

I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could. I ran until my legs couldn't support me anymore.

I ran to my apartment tears running down my cheek. I sat on my couch, heartbroken, lost, angry, confused… I stood up, made my way to the closest mirror and told myself that love shouldn't make you feel this way, that being in love should bring tears of joy, not tears of sadness. So I wiped my tears away and decided that it was time to move on, that it was time for me to forget about a man that obviously didn't want to be involved with me in any sort. But most of all, I should forget about the man that was able to marry Emma my lying selfish obnoxious sister.

**A/N: How exited are you that we only have 4 days before the season 5 premiere ? I am overly excited, I really hope Ezria make a strong comeback cause we've been patient enough ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not posting earlier! This is the next chapter ! It set one year after last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I not going to ask for reviews before posting any new chapters but reviews are always welcome! I like to hear what you liked or dislike or what you hope will happen! **

_Three_

_**One year later**_

_Aria's POV_

A year had passed since the confrontation I had with my sister and Ezra on that hospital room. I left New York with Spencer shortly after this day. We both agreed that it was what was best for me. Spencer agreed to move to Denver with me since she was able to find a another job as a lawyer in the biggest city firm. I manage to find another job as an High school English teacher too shortly after our arrival. Spencer and I were sharing a large apartment and were happy with where ours life's were heading to. Everything was back to normal, I was trying the best that I could to forget about Ezra, about Emma, about my life back in Rosewood, back in New York.

I was finally happy with my life when it all went down again in a blink of an eye.

_Ezra's POV_

After my "accident" in Columbia, I started to have flashback, I started to have those weird dreams. Those flashbacks and dreams seemed really real, joyful but also heartbreaking. My head was in constant pain. I went to see multiple specialist and one diagnosis came back every time. Those dreams weren't just dreams, they were memories from my life before my accident, from my past.

The clearer those dreams became, the stranger Emma started to be. She was avoiding all my question about my past, about her sister, about her family and our life together before the accident. We never talked about that day in the hospital, like it was some kind of taboo between us.

All the dreams that I had were about the same person, about a faceless girl with a golden laugh and a golden heart. The more I tried to remember her face, her name, the harder it became to control the pain caused by each flashback.

After another dream of mine, I tried to ask Emma about what she knew of my previous relationship with other girl. I asked her if she knew something about the faceless girl of my dreams. But every time she dodged the questions and became angrier with it every time I brought it back.

It was now 6month later , I was still living in New York with Emma, we were distant even if Emma was obviously trying to chase after what we had before my accident. I was still having flashbacks and dreams about the girl. The dreams were usually the same but I didn't mind.

After quite a vivid dream, I went to see Emma in our bedroom to ask her one more time about my past. The last time I asked her was about 3 month ago. After seeing Emma's reaction I decided not to bring my dreams again in any of our conversation. But this time, it had been too long, I had to know what happened in my past. I had to know who was this girl and what if I "remembered" had really happened.

"Emma, look I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to know. Who is the girl in my dreams, I know you know so don't you run away from my question please Emma, I need to know."

"Why do you need to know? What we have isn't enough for you, I'm not good enough for you. I bet you rather be with this girl instead of me…" She replied angrily

"That's not the point Emma and you know it. I need to know so I can move on from it, so I can maybe remember other stuff from my past, like my childhood, my parents…"

"I don't know who she is Ezra. Don't bring this up again" She said before locking herself in the bathroom.

I could hear that she was talking by herself so I stepped closer to the door

"Damn it Aria, why did you have to come back in my life, why did you had to fall in love with him all those years ago? I hate you, I laugh you".

Aria… Hearing her name after all this time brought back another flashback. But this time, I wasn't blurry at all, everything was so clear. I could see the girl in front of me, as she came closer, I realized that the faceless girl had a face. Aria, Aria was the girl in my dreams. I soon as my dream stopped, I knew I had to find her, I knew I had to see her.

I grabbed my laptop my keys and walked to the closest Starbucks so Emma wouldn't know what I was about to do. I opened my laptop and looked for her.

I typed "Aria Montgomery" in Google search bar. Not a lot came up just that she graduated from Carnegie Melon two years ago, and she was class valedictorian. I couldn't be prouder of her which was a bit strange since I couldn't really remember who she was. But every time I see her face on the few pictures that were on the internet, my heart started to race faster and I couldn't help but to smile and be proud of her.

For 6 month I looked for her everywhere, I even hired a PI. It might seems desperate but I had to find Aria. It was like she was the missing piece of the puzzle of my life. Just when I was about to give up, just when I was about to convince myself that maybe she didn't want to be found I got a phone called that changed my life.

"Hello Mr. Fitz?"

"Yes this is him speaking"

"This is Mr. Jefferson, I have great new, I found the woman you were looking for. She leaves in Denver. I'll text you the other information but my job is done."

"Thank you so much for all your hard work thanks a lot"

"You're welcome, Bye Mr. Fitz have a nice day and Good luck".

As soon as I got the information, I started to pack a bag so I could go look for her. After one year of searching and waiting, I was finally going to see her again. I would finally be able to explain myself. I called Emma and told her that I was going on a conference in Denver for Columbia.

1,629 miles and 3 hours and 15 minutes later, I landed in Denver ready to change my life for the better. I didn't know her address but I knew she worked at Leaside High School. I arrived in front of the school around three. It was perfect, classes would be over soon and I could have a chance to talk to her. I made my way into the front office.

"Hi, can you show me the way to Ms Montgomery's class please?"

"Sure, it's the 3rd door on your right sir."

"Thank you, have a nice day"

There it was, room 3B. I was suddenly anxious of what would happened once I stepped in that class. I tried to calm down and knocked on the door. As I opened the door, I saw her, even more gorgeous than in my dreams. She was sitting at her desk grading papers. She seemed so into it that she hadn't even hear me come in.

"Aria?" I asked softly

She turned her towards me and I could see the shock on her face

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Do you think Aria will listen to his explanation or do you think she is going to send him back to New York with nothing more than a goodbye ?**

**I already wrote the next few chapters so I'll update soon. Let me know what you would like to see happening in this story! I hope you still enjoy it .**

**Love **

**Eléonore**


	5. Chapter 5

_Four_

_Ezra's POV_

"Aria?" I asked softly

She turned her towards me and I could see the shock on her face

"Ezra… You shouldn't be here"

"I know I hurt you but…" She cut me off before I could finish my apologized

"But what Ezra? Now you finally remembered who I am and you are sorry? I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way. You forgot about me Ezra, you FORGOT about us. So I'm not going to ask you twice but please leave me alone, I don't want to deal with you anymore. Please leave" I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and I hated myself for being the reason why she was hurting.

"Please Aria, don't make me leave, let me explain I'm begging you please, I need you to know what happened"

"Whatever you may say now is not going to change the fact that you broke me Ezra"

"I know that and I will never forget myself for doing that to you but please Aria let me explain"

"Fine"

"Almost 3 years ago I was making my way home from work when a truck hit my car. I was in a coma for nearly 6 month. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything not even my name. I opened my eyes and it wasn't you beside me but Emma. She explained that we got married 3 month before my accident but that we were dating for as long as she could remember. She told me very shortly about my past but she never mentioned you" I saw Aria rolled her eyes as I was talking about her sister. "When I ran into you in that bar, I thought to myself that you were the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid my eyes on. But you left in such a hurry that I couldn't even ask you your name. But something felt familiar and safe in the way you looked at me. When you walk in my office the next day I couldn't believe that you were here. But then you started to talk about things that I had done to you and I couldn't bring myself to realized that you knew me. Then I woke up in the hospital and you were there once again. The way you looked at me made me feel better" she smiled but quickly stopped when she noticed I had seen her "But then you ran away. After that I started to have those dreams, flashback of a guy and a faceless girl. I could tell she was important and everything to this man. I soon realized that I was the man in my dreams but still I couldn't figure out who the girl was until 6 month ago when it hit me. You were the girl in my dreams, you are the girl of my dreams Aria. You are the one that brought back my memories, you are the one that had me keep going unconsciously in my head Aria. You are the one". A single tears ran down my cheek

"No Ezra, you are not allowed to come back after all this time and tell me that I'm the one, you can't come back in my life like that, not after what happened and how you made me feel. You made me feel worthless, you made me feel like I wasn't worth remembering. Yes maybe it wasn't your intention but still you did and I'm not sure I would ever be able to forget you for that." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. She took her bag and walked out of her class.

_Aria's POV_

"Aria, please wait. I'm sorry I don't even know where to begging to tell you how sorry I am, I'll never forgive myself for making you feel that way".

I turned around to see him at the end of the hall making his way towards me. I had nothing left to say so I turned around and started to walk away once again when his hand grabbed my arm and turn me away. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. Every feeling I was trying to hold rushed back into my head. I kissed him back with passion not wanting this moment to stop but I knew it had to. I slowly pulled away not taking my eyes away from his. I touch his cheeks and ran my hand through his hair like I used to and slowly whispered "Goodbye Ezra". I knew I had to leave, I picked up myself and made my way to my cars without looking back at the men standing in the middle of the hallway.

For the next two days, I called sick at school not wanting to go back there in fear that he would come back, in fear that I would let myself opened to him once again. I knew that if I saw him again I wouldn't be able to burry my feelings anymore.

_Ezra's POV_

For the next two days I tried to come to the school and see her again but every time I was told that she had called sick and wasn't here today. I tried to ask the school for her address but they wouldn't give it to me. I was angry but I understood that they were just trying to protect their employees privacy.

After a week in Denver looking for Aria, I had to make my way back to New York, back to my wife.. The thought of calling her my wife gave me a cold spine.

But before I left I wanted to see her one more time, even if it was the last time, I had to see her. I knocked on her classroom door. She opened it and told her class to calm down. "I'm sorry Aria, I didn't know that you were in the middle of a lesson. I just had to see you one more time before I go back to New York." I could hear girls giggling back in the class. "I'm truly sorry Aria for the way that I made you feel, for what I've done. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just came to tell you that I love you, that I had always loved you even when I couldn't remember. I won't come back to bother you anymore. Goodbye Aria" I walked away with my heavy heart before she could say anything.

_Aria's POV_

On Thursday morning, I went back to school on Spencer's advice, guessing that he would have left to New York already. My two first class went by quickly and smoothly but by the time 3rd period kicked in my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said, about him loving me, about is accident. I didn't know what to believe anymore, was he telling the truth, was he just lying so I would give in, was it sick revenge plot by Emma. I was drifting in my though while my class were working on their creative writing. A part of me secretly hope that he would showed up one more time but in the mean time, the other part of me wanted me to keep moving on from him. I was completely lost when I heard Lisa a sweet girl from my class telling me that someone had just knocked on the door. I stood up and opened the door only to be face to face with the man that I was in love with even though I was trying my best to deny it. My class started to get very excited trying to get a peek at who was standing on the other side of the door. "Please, people, keep calm, should I remind you that your essay is due at the end of the class? No so please be quiet and keep working".

"I'm sorry Aria" he finally spoke, "I didn't know that you were in the middle of a lesson. I just had to see you one more time before I go back to New York. I'm truly sorry Aria for the way that I made you feel, for what I've done. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just came to tell you that I love you, that I had always loved you even when I couldn't remember. I won't come back to bother you anymore. Goodbye Aria" As soon as he said goodbye, I watched him walk away without saying another word. I couldn't move or speak. I turned around and every single of my student were looking at me.

"Miss Montgomery, I know that this is none of my business but why are still standing here and not running after him?" Lisa said in a very hushed tone. "I beg your pardon" I ask. "That man he's clearly and deeply in love with you and so are you based on the way you look at him" Sarah replied from the far left corner of the class. That's when it hit me, my students don't have a clue of what happened between me and Ezra but still they can see the love and spark between us two. Without any more thinking, I started running towards the parking lot. I could see him walking to his car, I knew he couldn't see me so I cried his name not to loud but loud enough so he could hear me.

"Ezra"

He turned around, dropped his bag and caught me in his arms. I didn't let him time to speak or myself time to over think. My lips were locked on his as soon as he lifted me up. We kissed for what seemed an eternity but I didn't want eternity to stop, to afraid of what would happened once I opened my eyes again.

When we broke apart I couldn't take my eyes of his breath taking deep and profound ocean blue eyes. I could see the boyish' smile lighting up his face as I ran my hand through his messy hair. I knew right here right now that I was safe in his arms, that nothing could tear us apart anymore.

I was lost in his eyes and in my though when someone rudely cough instantly breaking us apart like two teenager getting caught.

"Miss Montgomery, may I ask what you are doing in the middle of the parking lot making out with this men while your class is going through your lesson on their own?" Mr. Kirsh, my principal, abruptly said I was going to answer that but I felt a hand slowly reach for mine as Ezra speak up "I'm sorry sir, it's entirely my fault. I take the full responsibility of keeping Ms Montgomery over here from accomplishing her duty as the great teacher I know she is.". Mr. Kirsh was as surprised as I was by that smooth yet quite franc answer. "Well Ms Montgomery I highly recommend you to go back to your class so that I wouldn't have to make a bigger deal out of this". I looked over only to see Ezra's lips whisper "Go, I'll be waiting for you". I gave him my biggest smile as I walked away closely followed by Mr. Kirsh.

When I walked back into my class everyone stared at me. I knew every single one of my student wanted to know what happened, they didn't have to talk, their look were way to persistent for me not to say anything. "Ok guys sorry about my absence let's go back to the lesson" I said hopping they will move on from what just happened. They all had a sad look like puppies left on the side of the road! "Come on Ms Montgomery, you can't just leave like that and not spill a little details " Sean , an outgoing student of mine, said while everyone was approving. "Ok, guys I'll answer one of your question but that's all not two, only one so choose it well".

They were all raising hands but I chose Sarah since she was the one that had me going after Ezra.

"Are you going to marry that man one day?" Sarah asked

"I hope so Sarah, I hope so…. But things aren't always that easy you know, everything is not always picture perfect. There are a lot of stuff that we need to figure out before we even start talking about marriage." I answered more for myself than for Sarah's question.

I finished my class without any other interruption. When the bell rang, I was in a hurry to head back to that parking lot but always afraid of him not being there, afraid of what I had dragged myself into.

Once I reach my car, he was there leaning against my car wearing his boyish smile that always brought up a smile on my face and made my heart beat faster. He leaned for a kiss but I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips "As much as I want to kiss you right now, we both know that this is wrong Ezra. First of all you are married to my sister and second of all I'm not 100% sure I trust you"

"I know that I'm married Aria, but I didn't choose to get married, my old self did. I didn't choose your sister, I chose you, you and only you. But you are right, as much as I want to be with you, Emma deserve to know. She deserve to know that I'm going to ask for a divorce, it wouldn't be fair for her, it wouldn't be right doing that behind her back" Ezra said. I knew we were making the right decision but I also knew that I shouldn't have done what I did next. I couldn't be here with him without kissing him again, not after being apart for 5 years. I kissed him with all the passion in the world. As we pulled apart in order to breathe again I said "I'm not going to do that again until you get divorced but I still wanted to give you a last/hopeful proper kiss." He laughed at my comment but I could see a light of hope in his eyes and I liked it. "So now, what are you going to do, are you going back to New York now, do you want me to come with you so we could tell Emma together?" I asked.

"As much as I want to spend some time with you, I need to go back to New York today, I need to tell Emma as soon as possible so I can come back to you as fast as I can. But I think it's best if I do this by myself, plus I'm pretty sure that now Emma won't be happy to see you even more after what I'll tell her." I smile quickly as that comment. My sister and I weren't close, we were strangers but still it was a bit hard imagining her reaction to the bomb that Ezra and I were about to launch on her.

**A/N: How do you think Emma is going to take the news ? Are you happy that Aria and Ezra finally admit to each other that they still loved each other ? **

**On a other note, what did you think about Lucy's album? Personally I've been listening to each nonstop since I bought it! Am I the only one who think that most of the song either scream Ezria or Lucian ? **

**Reviews are always welcome. Your reviews always put a smile on my face so thank you ^^ **

**I'll update really soon **

**Eléonore**


	6. Chapter 6

_Five_

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews: You've all been asking a lot of question about Emma and Ezra's relationship… So I hope this chapter will help you understand things a little bit better! Lots of stuff are going to be cleared in this chapter so enjoy !**

_**Lota26: **_** All of your question are going to be answered in this chapter! Yes I'm French, it's really cool to have find another French fanfiction reader on this site! Hope to hear your reviews on this new chapter ^^**

_**Lazysaturdaes:**_** You aren't going to be disappointed about Emma's reaction or at least I hope so !**

_**4Ezria**_**: Thank you for always reviewing at the end of every chapter! Like I said before all your question well most of them will be answered in the next few lines. Enjoy this new chapter!**

_Ezra's POV_

I had been standing on the front porch of "my house" for the last 30 min trying to figure out a way to tell Emma, to make her understand that what we use to have had been gone for a long time now. I was trying to find the courage to tell my wife that I didn't love her anymore, that I was in love with someone else, that this someone else was none other than her little sister. How to find the easy way to tell the women who loves you that you don't. If there is an easy way. I gathered up y courage and knocked on the door. I could have let myself him since I have the key and since it's also supposed to be my house but I felt like I had lost the right to do that, that given in the circumstances, I had no right to barge into her life anymore. She opened the door smiling but that smile quickly fade away when she saw the look on my face.

"Ezra? Did you, did you lose your keys?"

"No, I haven't… look Emma there is no easy way to tell someone what I'm about to tell you, it took me a long to realize it but now that I have, it wouldn't be fair not to tell you the truth"

"Come inside Ezra, what's going? Are you ok? You are starting to scare me now" Emma said with a worried look on her face

"I wasn't at a conference the past week, I was…"

"You weren't in Denver?"

"No, I was in Denver, but I didn't go there for a conference, I went there because I had to clear something for myself. I was in Denver because I was looking for…" She didn't let me the time to said her name, her expression suddenly change from worried to angry/sadness

"You went looking for her didn't you, you went looking for that slutt Ezra, did you kiss her, did you sleep with her ? Was it good, was it worth it?" She screamed at me

"No Emma, I did not sleep with her but yes I kissed her. But she is not a slutt. First of all I'm not going to stand there letting you call Aria a slutt and second of all, she is sister for Christ sake, how could you call your sister a slutt?"

"My sister, oh that's funny, so you found that normal that my sister is making out with you, my HUSBAND, you think it's normal for my 23 years old sister to seduce my 28 years old husband? "

"Emma, she is not the one who seduce me, if you want to blame someone for this, blame it all on me, I'm the one who went looking for her. She tried to reject me, she told me that she couldn't do that to you. Even though you think she… I'm… we are doing this out of revenge, we are not. I'm in love with her, I've always been and always will be. But I love you too, or at least I loved you once. But losing my memory and gaining some of it back just made me realize that I'm in love with her. And I'm not telling you this to make you suffer, I'm telling you all of his because I think it's fair to you. I think you deserve to know that I'm not committed to this relationship. I think you deserve to move on and find your own happiness. I'm only telling you this because even though I may not be in love with you anymore, I still deeply care for you Emma, I want you to be happy and I know I'm not going to make you happy anymore and I'm not going to lie to you just to pretend that everything is ok, you don't deserve it, I don't deserve it, we don't deserve this. You deserve so much more from a man than a relationship based on lies and one side memories, you deserve someone better than me".

"I can't believe you right now, 5 days ago you were telling me that you loved me, that you had no interest in that…, in Aria. You told me that you wanted to move on, to move forwards with me and now you are what, leaving me? Asking for a divorce? Just because a 23 years old told you that she's been in love with you for the last 6 years? How can you trust a girl that you only saw like 5 times in your life, how can you trust a girl that come to you and said that you had a relationship while you were her English teacher?"

"I do trust her Emma, but I'm not only doing this because of what she said, I'm doing this because I remember it Emma, I remember the two years we spend together crawled up in my little apartment"

"How could you remember being crawled up in your apartment with her when you don't even remember our wedding day? "

"How could I remember it Emma, you never want to talk about it, you never want to show me the pictures… Feels like you are ashamed about marrying me. I just don't understand why you were always opposed to talking about the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of your, of our life. It just like you wished it never happened, did it really happened Emma? Did we ever really got married"

"Seriously Ezra? You are seriously bringing our wedding day into your mess? Did Aria put those idea in your head?"

"No she didn't, I'm just starting to realize that a lot of thing don't fall into place like they should. But prove me wrong then, show me those pictures, show me our wedding certificate Emma."

"No I won't, I have no obligation to do that. I don't owe you anything Ezra, you said it yourself, we are done so what do you care?"

"Because even though we are indeed over, I still want to try to remember that day Emma. I still want to remember what we had, I don't want to wipe you out of my memory like a bad dream."

"I can't show you the picture or the certificate cause there isn't one Ezra. Are you happy now? We don't need a divorce, you can go back to your little slutt"

"Stop calling her that Emma. And what do you mean by there is no certificate or pictures? Didn't we do any? Wasn't there a photograph?"

"You really don't get it do you, there is no documents cause were never got married."

I couldn't respond to that, I didn't know how to. I was going to yell when she cut me off.

"We never got married, the day you had your accident, you weren't coming home, you were leaving home. You broke up with me, that's why you left. When the doctor told me that you had no memories of who you were, I just saw an opportunity to have you back, a way to not loose you. So I told you and everyone that we were married. I'm sorry Ezra"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. You pretended to be married so I wouldn't leave you? It wasn't an opportunity Emma, you took advantage of the situation, you took advantage of me. You do realize that you took 2 years of my life Emma. You lied to me during two freaking years. Know I understand why Aria didn't want to have anything to do with you. I don't ever want to see or heard about you ever again Emma. Damn it…" with those words, I slammed the door behind me and walked to the closest bar I could find.

I had been in this bar for the last two hours, I had been drinking over my sorrow and the feeling of betrayal for the last two hours. After one last whisky, I went back to what used to be my house.

I walked in to find Emma curled up on the couch. When she saw me, she almost jumped and ran into my arms to kiss me. I immediately pulled away "What the Hell? You really though I was back for you, you really though that I would come back to be with you?"

"You don't have to talk to me that way Ezra, I know I lied but it's not like I killed one of your family members or something"

"Maybe for you it's just a small lie, a small detail that you purposely didn't tell me but it's unforgivable Emma. I just came here so I could sleep for a while before packing up my stuff and leave"

On the next morning I woke up, packed up all my belongings even though I was kind lost not knowing what was true and what was a lie. Between my memory lose and Emma's lie, I couldn't really see things clear in my life. When I was done with packing, I went downstairs, Emma was already gone I took a piece of paper and a pen and only wrote "Goodbye" on the note. I locked the door and I knew that I would never ever walked into that house again. Emma was out of my life, for good I hoped. I started my car and drove to my new and hopefully happier and more truthfully life. On my way to Denver

_Aria's POV_

Ezra had been gone for two days now. He did not give any sign, he didn't call even to tell me that he landed in New York. I had been thinking on calling him, the thought of going to New York myself even crossed my mind but I felt like this was something that he needed to do on his own.

Before Ezra came back, I had to tell Spencer what happened, I had to tell her that the man who broke my heart over a year ago, that my Ex. AP English teacher with whom I broke up 5 years ago was back into my life. I had to tell her that the reason we left New York was back into my, into our life.

"Spencer, can I come in?"

"Yes sure Aria, what's up?"

"Spencer, I have to tell you something. I'm sure if you are going to be mad at me or happy for me. Either way I have to tell you." Spencer didn't say a word, she just started to smile and laugh while looking at me. "What's so funny? I didn't even tell you what this was about."

"You are back with Ezra aren't you?"

"How… How did you know? Did I talked in my sleep again?"

"No you didn't have to tell me anything, you had that smile on your face Friday when you came back from school and it hasn't left your face ever since. The last time I saw this smile on your face was when you were with Ezra. So I figured that something happened between you two, I am right?"

"You know me way to well Spencer. But aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because he is the reason that we had to move away from New York, he is the reason why you had to take care of me while I was a mess for the last 5 years"

"Well I'm not really mad, if it wasn't because of him, I would have never left New York, I would never have found this job but more importantly, I would have never met Julian. So for the leaving New York part I'm certainly not mad. But for the way he made you feel for the last 5 years, I'm sure not going to fully trust him right away but I'm sure that if he is still fighting for you after all these years it's because he truly loves you. But still I'm going to keep a close eye on him!"

"Thank you so much Spencer, you have no idea what your approval means to me"

"where is he anyway?"

"He went back to New York Friday night to take care of the "being married to my sister" part. But ever since he left I haven't heard from him. What if he changed his mind? Maybe he realize he was better without me, what if he decide to stay with Emma because I'm not worth fighting for?"

"Ok, calm down Aria. I'm pretty sure you haven't heard from him because he needs time to do this right. I'd like to think that I know Ezra well enough to tell you that he his a decent man, he will not blurt this out to Emma and leave. I know that he will try to do this in the smoothest way so Emma, even if I despise her, won't be left heartbroken without an explanation. And don't you ever say again that you are not worth fighting for, ok?"

"You are right. How do you always find the right words to calm me down? And why do I always assume the worst every time something happen to me. I seriously need to learn how to stay calm!"

"Why don't you come with me, I'm supposed to have lunch with Julian. It will keep your mind off Ezra for a while"

"No, I'm not going to impose on you guys, you barely see Julian during the week, I'm not going to tag along on your Sunday lunch. I know how much those lunch mean to the both of you. Go ahead, I'll be fine, plus I have tons of homework to grade anyway."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Julian wouldn't mind, I mean he is worried about you too you know?"

"Well, tell him that I'm doing just fine. Go I'll see you tonight! Have fun but not too much fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Shut up Aria! I'll see you on Monday" Spencer said in a playful tone before heading out the door.

I made myself some tea, sat down at my desk and started grading my grade 11th essays on Wuthering Heights. I was about to be done when I got a text from an anonymous number. I opened the text _'You better stay away from him or you will suffer the consequences'_ my jaw dropped. What on the hell was that text about? No one except for Spencer and Emma, since I guessed she would be aware of the situation by now, knew about him and me. _'Who are you?'_ I replied wanting to know who was threatening me. Not 30 sec later, I received an answer, an answer I wasn't expecting '_Someone who wants to see you get hurt'_

**A/N: Another Cliff hanger ! Did you like Emma's reaction? Did you already guessed that they weren't really married or was that a total shock for you? What did you think of Ezra's speech? Would you like me to include more Sparia into the story line?  
**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**I seriously can't wait for the season 5 to begin! But being in France does kind of sucks since we have to wait for the 11****th**** to see it online :/ But I really really hope we are going to get back Ezria I've missed them too much ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Only a few hours until new Ezria scenes! Enjoy this chapter!**

_Six_

_Aria's POV_

After getting the text, I spent the rest of the day on the couch trying to figure out what to do.

Around 6'30, someone knocked on the door

"Seriously you forgot your keys once again?" I said while opening the door assuming it was Spencer.

"Ezra?" After the text, seeing him in front of me was too much surprise for one day.

"I did it, I ended things with Emma even though I found out there was nothing to end."

"Come on in. What do you mean there was nothing to end?"

"It turned out we are not even married, Emma tricked me into a relationship with after my memory lost. I wasn't going home the night of the accident, I was leaving her. So when the doctors told her that I would probably never gain my memory back, she told everyone that we had gotten married 3 month before the accident." He said with a certain anger hanging in his throat

"I can't believe her. What kind of sick person have to fake a marriage in order to have a glimpse of a relationship? How did you found out?"

"I told her I was leaving her, that I wasn't in love with, that she deserved to be with someone who truly loved her. But then she kind of figure out that you were involved in my decision, so she started accusing me of remembering you but not our marriage. So I asked to see the pictures, the certificate. After asking several times she spitted it out_._ I went out of my mind and left. I only came back there so I could sleep and pack my bags and I soon as I was done I left."

_Ezra's POV_

Aria was speechless at my revelation. I would have been too, if the situation was reversed. She came to seat next to me on the couch from her current place on the kitchen chair. She took my hands in her hand and ran her finger through my hair. I felt the urge to kiss her but I wasn't sure she wanted me too. I was lost in my mind trying to figure out if I should kissed her or not when she slowly stroked my cheek with her soft hand so I would look at her deep hazel eyes. She lightly put her lips on mine giving me the softest yet deepest kiss she could have gave me. I could have die right there, I wouldn't have mind because I was finally in the arm of the girl I was in love with.

When she pulled away, I could see a single tears running down her flawless face. I swept it away but more came down from her eyes.

"Shh, don't cry Aria everything is going to be alright"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad or afraid. Yes I am scared of what will happen to us but those tears are happy tears. I've been waiting for that moment for 5 years. I missed you Ezra"

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I whispered without taking my eyes of her

"I love you too" She replied quietly without any hesitation.

After a few minutes of enjoying the fact that we were in each other arms, Aria got free from my embrace.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, do you want to order in?" Aria laughed at my answer and I couldn't really tell why

"No silly, I mean where do we stand? What about you, me, us…" The smile that brightened her face was overtaken by anxiety and worries.

"I want to be with you in every humanly possible way Aria. But if you want to take it slow, we start from zero again. We can even start by being friends if that make you more comfortable. I can't tell you were we will be in 5 years. I don't care if we stay in Denver or if we end up in a fishing village in Amazonia. But there is one thing I'm 100% sure of is that I am never letting you go again. I love you and if that mean in order for you to fully trust and love me again we have to start by being friends, I am willing to do it. "

"I don't think that we should go back to being friend, because my feelings for you are way too strong to only call you my friend but I also think that we should take this slow. The last time we were together was over 5 years ago, we both changed a lot. We need to get to know each other all over again. But that doesn't mean that we have to forget our past whether it's good or bad memories. This is part of who we are and this is part of what build our relationship. I am so glad to have you back in my life and what you just told me show me once again that you are a amazing gentlemen. I don't know either were we will be in 5 years but I do know that I still love you, that I never stopped."

"You know that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you"

"So we move forward"

"Together"

_Aria's POV_

As I heard him say "Together", he took a step towards me. I knew that we agreed to take thing slow but as he got himself closer to me, I could feel knots in my stomach, just like it was being take over by anxiety and tension. He took another step closer to me, he now was only one step away from me. I took the last step towards him. I could take my eyes off his profound blue eyes and off his lips. His all body was like a magnet to me. I found myself completely unable to resist him anymore. I gave in. I locked my lips on his, The kiss grew deeper and deeper. I could feel electricity in the air. Ezra, only lead by his passion pushed me against the wall, leaving no place between his body and mine. As I felt like this was going to go farther than just a intense make out session, Ezra pulled away and with his stare still locked into mine he whispered "I think it's time we order in". I giggled at his comment but couldn't agree more with him.

For the first time in a while I felt whole. The pain that was buried in my chest for the last 5 years was slowly fading away even if I knew that it would be a long ride to get rid of it, I was willing to take it as long as I had him by my side. We ended up the night ordering Chinese in and falling asleep on my couch while watching "To kill a Mockingbird".

I opened my eyes as the sun was making a breakthrough the curtains, I untangled myself from Ezra's embrace and made my way to the kitchen so I could start making breakfast. Ezra was still asleep on the couch and I was making pancakes when someone rang the door bell. I went to open it only to be face to face with the person I was the least expecting to show up at my door; Emma.

"What are you doing here?" I ask without even bothering to say hello. We might be sister by blood but she hadn't been my sister for a long time. As far as I was concerned, she was only Ezra's ex-psycho girlfriend.

"I'm looking for my hus… Ezra" She quickly correct herself "I figured he will be there since you are the reason why he left me".

"I'm not the reason why he left Emma, you drove him away all by yourself. You tricked him into being a relationship with you, you lied to him for almost 2 years…. I think you can only blame yourself there." I said in a arsh tone

I suddenly felt an arm on my hips, Ezra's arm.

"What is she doing here" he asked without bothering to acknowledge Emma's presence.

"I came back to tell you what a big mistake you were doing Ezra" Emma replied

"Are you kidding me? You lied to me about being married to you and know you have the nerves to come to Denver and show up at Aria's door to tell me that I'm making a mistake by being with the woman that I love. You are full of yourself Emma. You better leave before I do something I regret or before I call the police". Ezra said with a quite scaring look on his face.

"Aria come on I'm your sister, are you seriously going to let him speak to me that way?"

"You heard him Emma, leave now"

"You two deserve each other. But don't think that I'm done with you two. I'll make your life miserable if it is the last thing I do".

I slammed the door in her face and turned towards Ezra's concerned face.

"Do you really think she meant it?" I asked quietly

"I don't care if she meant it or not, I won't let her hurt you, I won't let her destroy our relationship. This,… us… ,we aren't a mistake. As long as I know it and you know it, it's all that matters."

"I think she is the one that send me that text the other day"

"What text Aria?" I realized I hadn't told him about the text I got the previous morning

"Yesterday morning I got an anonymous text saying _'You better stay away from him or you will suffer the consequences'_" I thought it was a sick joke or a lost text but now I think it came from Emma."

"That's it I've had enough of that bitch, I'm going to the police" I was a bit shocked hearing Ezra calling Emma a bitch but I knew he was right she indeed was a bitch.

"No Ezra, we don't need to do that, I haven't gotten any other text since that, And I think after this morning we won't hear about her again"

"I'm not so sure Aria…"

"Please Ezra can we put this behind us and enjoy the time we have left before I need to get ready for my job?"

"Fine, but if she ever comes back or if you receive another text, we are going to the police".

"Thanks!"

We ate breakfast enjoying each other company. It was now 7'30 and I really needed to leave for work. I wasn't in a rush to leave my apartment. I guess a part of me was scared that Ezra wouldn't be there when I return. But I had classes to teach. I gave Ezra a goodbye kiss and headed towards school.

_Ezra's POV _

After Aria left for work, I found myself alone in her apartment. I decided that I should probably be searching for a new teaching position since there was no way I was going back to live in New York, risking to bump into Emma everywhere I would go. Plus Aria wasn't in New York, where Aria was, was the place I needed to be. I send out resumes to numerous school included Metropolitan State University of Denver and some local High school. I wasn't sure I was going to get hired anywhere after quitting my more than honorable job at Columbia. Some people might say that I'm an idiot for leaving a job at a school like Columbia, but really, I would rather work in the small local high school and be in Denver than being the next dean of Columbia's English department if that meant being able to spend the rest of my life with Aria.

It had been a week since I kind of moved in with Aria and Spencer. Even though it was still a little bit weird being roommate with my ex-student, I wouldn't have exchange my Aria for anything. Spencer and I hadn't really had a chance to talk one on one until that Friday morning. As Aria was leaving for school, Spencer was on a free day which meant that I had to spend my day with her, or at least in the same apartment than her.

"Do you want some coffee" Spencer asked me. I could see that she was trying really hard to fake liking me.

"Yes please. Thank you"

"Ezra…"

"Yes"

"Ok, there it is, I know Aria's heads over hills in love with you so I'm only going to say this once. It's going to sound really cliché but you break her heart and I'll break you" I knew this would happen soon or later, after all I couldn't blame Spencer for not entirely trusting me. I did break Aria's heart twice without even wanting it. All I could do was prove myself not only to Aria but also to Spencer.

"I promise I'll never break her heart again. But if so, you are free to break me anytime! You are a great friend to Aria, you know. I don't even know how to start thanking you for being there for her and taking care of her when I wasn't there. And for that I'll always be grateful to you"

"So what are your plans? Have you talk to Emma since she came to see you and Aria?"

"Well actually no, it's been a month since we last heard of her, no threatening text message, not any news. And I'm not going to complain, the less I see or hear about her, the better we all are"

"I'll agree with you on that one. I swear if I see her, I'll crush her. I can't believe how a person could be so selfish. She destroyed Aria's family, she almost destroyed yours and Aria's chance of ever finding happiness"

"Since we are on the topic of Aria's family, what happened to them? It's a part of my memory I somehow can't get back. Did they knew about me and Aria back in Rosewood?"

"Oh, you and Aria haven't talked about it since you're back together? Well maybe I'm not the one who should tell you about it"

"Oh come Spencer, she won't talk about it, I've asked her several times, but she keeps on dodging the bullet. I feel like something terribly wrong happened, and I wonder how I could be there for her if she won't open up to me"

"Ok fine, but don't come blaming me when she found out that I was the one who told you.

Well, Emma 'went missing' when we were 16. From that moments, Ella and Byron, Aria's parents, fought nonstop about everything. They were blaming one another for Emma's disappearance. I guess they were just trying to understand what happened. But in the middle of all this fight was Aria, a lost sixteen years old. And then you came into the picture, you swept her of her feet and somehow the lost sixteen years old who had to grew up way too fast started smiling and living again. But then on her 17th birthday, Emma send her a letter. A letter that changed everything. Not only Emma was fine but hadn't been missing for the past year, she had just ran away from her home. When her parents found out about it, their already fragile balanced family blew up. Ella and Byron jumped into a nasty divorced. Aria went back to closing herself to the outside world. You tried to make her life better and you gave her all the love she needed but she just wasn't the Aria we all knew anymore"

"And that's when she broke up with me"

"Well not quite yet. Your secret relationship on top of everything else became really hard for Aria to handle. She decided to tell her parents without you knowing about it because she loved you way too much, and she would have done anything to keep you out of jail. So she told Ella who wasn't really happy about the all student/teacher affair, but she saw how happy you made so she swore she wouldn't say a thing to the cops. On the other hand Byron didn't took it well at all. He didn't condone your relationship at any level. He told her to break up with you or he would call the cops on you"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. You are telling that she broke up with me in order to keep me out of prison, in order for me to keep my job?"

"Yes Ezra, Aria would have given her life up if it meant that you were safe, she would still give up her life for you"

"So will I. So what happened after she broke up with me. The last time I saw her was at graduation, what happened after that?"

"Well, Aria and I moved to California so we could go to college. It was the best decision we made, Aria could finally moved on from her family mess and somehow from you. The AriaI knew came back and she turned out to be this strong and independent women. Then we both got a job in New York so we moved there. Well you know the rest."

"Does she still keep in touch with her parents?"

"She doesn't talk about it very much. I know she try to keep in touch with her mother but she completely lost contact with her father which is far from being a bad thing!"

"Thanks for telling me Spencer. And like I said before, you are truly the greatest friend Aria could have hoped for."

I was glad Spencer had told me about Aria's past. I was determined to never let her go again and to one day provide her with a family that would make up for the one she lost. A family that would stick together, and would never fell apart.

**A/N: SO what did you think? Do you think Emma will be back? **

**Reviews are always welcome ! I f you want to follow me on twitter lafilleaushort it will be my pleasure to follow you back ^^ **

**Always **

**Eléonore**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AHHH the new PLL episode was AmAzing ! It made me tear up to see Ezra like that :/ **

_**4Ezria:**_** Your reviews made me laugh ! You are so good at guessing what's going to happen next! You seem really into my story and that makes me feel really good so thank you so being so supportive ! Ezra might propose someday in the near future! I'm still working on it! I'm pretty that you are going to like this chapter it's a bit more stressing than my others! Plus there are some new additions to the story !**

_**Iota26:**_** Merci pour ton message c'est super de voir que des gens sont autant a fond dans PLL que moi ! Oui pour Emma je me suis inspiré à la fois de Simone, Jackie et Maggie comme je ne peux en voir aucune ca m'a bien aidé! Oui moi aussi j'ai du attendre hier soir pour voir l'épisode :/ c'est dans des moments comme ca que je voudrait bien aller vivre aux USA! Si tu veux on peut s'échanger nos e-mail ca sera plus simple pour se parler ! ca serait cool de pouvoir parler PLL avec une autre "Fan" parce que bon en France c'est rare ! A très vite (au fait désolé d'avoir écorché ton pseudo :/) **

**Also thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorite or to their alert ^^**

_Seven_

_Aria's POV_

Two month after Ezra left New York, he was hired as the new English teacher at the Metropolitan State University of Denver (MSU). I couldn't be prouder. Everything was falling into Arias.

A month later, we had fallen into a routine, waking up tangled in each other arms, he usually cooked breakfast while Spencer and I would get ready. Every morning we enjoyed our breakfast on our small kitchen counter. Then Julian would come and pick up Spencer since they worked in the same firm. Ezra and I would take the same car since my school was really close to MSU. We would have lunch together on Monday, Wednesday and Friday while Ezra had a long break on those three day. Then at night we would go back to our Aria, order Chinese takeout or Ezra would cook me one of the three dishes he knew how to cook without burning the all Aria down, grade our papers and fall asleep in each other arms watching old black and white movies. I had fell in love with this life, hoping that it would never change.

Spencer and Ezra, had come closer to my pleasure, Ezra and Julian had become close friends too. To Spencer and mine great pleasure we could finally go out on double dates without Spencer having to drag one of Julian friends to set me up with. This Friday night was one of our "double date night", we were going to this new Italian restaurant that opened up the week before in downtown Denver, _Piccoli Italia_. Spencer and I were supposed to meet up the guys in front of the restaurant at 7' so we decided to get ready around 5'30.

"What are you going to wear" Spencer asked me looking through my overfilled wardrobe.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I was thinking my white dress with a subtle croc embossed print all over with a pair of coral 10 inch hells? What about you?"

"That sounds amazing! Hum not quite sure, I'll probably put on my dark Aria skirt with a dark blouse I bought last week with some black stilettos"

"Perfect!"

We both got dressed and each head up to our private bathroom to do our hair and makeup. I went for a very natural look, I put foundation and some coral blush and lipstick to match my shoes. For my eyes I put some eyeliner and mascara. As for my hair, I curled them so they would nicely fall over my shoulders.

An hour later, both Spencer and I were ready to go, we locked the door and took a cab to the restaurant. It wasn't too far away but with the Friday night traffic, it took us about 30 minutes to get down there. As we finally arrived, Both Julian and Ezra were waiting for us outside the restaurant. As soon as Ezra saw me, the boyish smile I love so much popped up on his simple yet gorgeous face. As I reach for his lips, he whispered softly yet loud enough for Spencer and Julian to hear "Even after being in love with for 6 years, you still manage to take my breath away every time I lay my eyes on you. You look gorgeous tonight" I ran my hand through his curly dark brown hair and kissed him passionately until I heard Spencer loudly cough. "Guys, can't we at least have dinner before you start heavily making out in the middle of the street?" We all laugh at Spencer's comment. She wasn't exactly known for her subtlety.

We were half way through our dinner when the waitress came to our table to give me a note some lady had left at the entry desk for me. I could see in Ezra's look that he was tense and worried about what the message could be and from who it might be from. I was trying to keep a smile on my face as I open the note. But quickly my smile fade away when I came across what was written on the card _'I see you did not take my advice… I guess someone is going to get hurt after all. Enjoy the time you have together while you still can_'. I dropped the card on the table and quickly rose from my Aria, grabbed my coat and left the restaurant as fast as I could. As I reached the door, I sat on the street, I couldn't breathe anymore, my sigh was becoming blurry and the voice around me felt like they were miles away . The next thing I knew was Ezra's arms grabbing me and taking me off the cold pavement. He held a cab and kept me tightly in his arms during the whole silent ride home. As we reached our apartment, he carried me bridal style to my bed, took my dress, shoes and jewelry off and I manage to slide into one of his short and t-shirt. After rubbing my back and whispering in my hears that everything was going to be ok, I started to calm down. I closed my eyes and I was swept away in my dreams before I could even count to ten.

I could see the bright light of my alarm clock announcing 8'30 as I opened my eyes, I immediately felt emotionally exhausted as my memory from last night came rushing back into my head. I tried to get out of bed without waking up Ezra but my effort were in vain, as soon as my feet touched the ground, I felt a strong embrace bringing me back into the bed. Ezra started tickle every part of my body but soon enough, after few minutes of giggling from my side, the tickled were reAriad by kisses down my neckline. I heard him moan as I was kissing him but we had to talk about what happened last night. Ezra was the first one to pull away and also the first one to speak. "Aria, as much as I would like to kiss you all day long, we really need to talk about last night. We have the all Aria to our self for the day so we could speak and I think if we want this relationship to work, you have to consider me again as the person you can trust with anything Aria."

"You're right, it's just that I'm afraid that if I ever say or do something wrong, you are going to leave me. Last night..."

"What was on that card Aria, and you know that no matter what you say or what happen I will always be there for you"

"Last night… the card I got, I think… I'm sure it was from…"

"From who?"

"From Emma, it was the same kind of message I got on my phone when you were breaking things off with her in New York"

"What was written on the card? Do you remember?"

"The card only said _'I see you did not take my advice… I guess someone is going to get hurt after all. Enjoy the time you have together while you still can_'"

"Ok, I'm getting tired of her, I'm going to find that psycho and I swear to you, when I'm done with her, she won't be coming back to bother you. I'll even go to the police if I have to" Before I could even make a sound he was out of the door. I just stood there kind of in shock, worried about what Ezra might do but also glad that he was doing this in order to fight for our relationship.

A few minute later, my door bell rang. To my surprise I experienced relief hoping that Ezra had come back before making any stupid mistake. But when I went to the door so I could open it, it wasn't Ezra on the other side of the door but my Mom and... My DAD!

"Mom what is he doing here?" I turned to look in my father's eyes and said "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my doorway on a Saturday morning ?" I said with every pieces of sarcasm I could put in my voice

"I know we might be in a state of shock seeing me here" Byron said

"That's an understatement dad, or should I just call you Byron since I haven't seen you in… let's see… 5 years"

"I'm really sorry Aria, I regret every single things I told you or made you do after learning about you and Ezra. But you got to understand, you were only seventeen, he was your English teacher, he was taking advantage of your innocence and your naivety. You were better off without him"

"Byron, I'm not sure this is what you need to say after seeing your daughter for the first time in five years" My mom said calmly

"No, mom let him talk, he already as no effect on me. You could say that you hate me and I wouldn't even care. You are not my father anymore, to me you are just Byron. And what you don't understand and still don't get is that Ezra was there when you weren't, I could rely on him when I couldn't even talk to you. He was loving me when my own father couldn't care less about me. Sure my sister left, but I was still there, I was hurt, lost and confuse but no, the prodigy daughter left so why care for the one that stayed." I cried to my father

"Don't you dare talk to me that way young lady, I am still you father whether you like it or not"

"Whether I like it or not ? Are you serious there? I'm 23, I don't need your approval or you thought on what I do with my life, I'm living this life because I fought for it, because I worked my butt off, not because of you so I do not owe you anything so if you came here to say that you can just leave, I don't need a lecture from you after what you made me do."

"Byron, I thought you said you wanted to come so you could reconnect with Aria, not to treat her like a baby and yell at her. So now that you both said what you had to say, why don't we start over?" Ella said trying to release the tension in the room

"Fine, but don't you dare to thing for a second that I forgave you" I said

"So honey, who are you living with cause you obviously don't leave in this big apartment by yourself" My mom asked

"I live with Spencer since we moved out of New York, so we could afford a bigger and nicer Aria"

"Just Spencer?" Ella asked with a smile on her face. I turned around and she was holding one of Ezra's t-shirt and shoes

"Hum, no" I said quickly grabbing the items from my mom's hand

"So who is this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" my dad was still sitting on the couch in silence

"It's none of your business yet mom sorry!"

I tough I could get away with it but not two seconds later Ezra barged into the apartment yelling "Honey, I'm home. I couldn't…."

_Ezra's POV_

"Ok, I'm getting tired of her, I'm going to find that psycho and I swear to you, when I'm done with her, she won't be coming back to bother you. I'll even go to the police if I have to" I told Aria before grabbing my coat and rushing through the door before she had the chance to talk me out of it.

I looked for Emma for about an hour I was going to continue when I figured out that Aria would be worried by now under the circumstances of my departure. I made my way home. Once I was in the doorway, I could hear voices inside of the apartment so I figured that Spencer and Julian must had come home while I was gone. So I walked in… "Honey, I'm home. I couldn't….". Halfway through my sentence I was in a bit of a shock realizing that it wasn't Spencer and Julian but Aria's parents, the last two person I would have expected to show up.

"What is he doing here?" Byron asked with both anger and astonishment in his voice. "Aria is he still taking advantage of you ? After all these years you are still stupid enough to think that this man loves you"

"Oh cut the crap Byron, we both know why I'm here and it's not to take advantage of Aria. I think she is old enough to make her own decision and know if someone is using her or not."

"You really believe that Aria?"

"Yes I do dad and as long as I'll be breathing I'll believe him"

"He left you 6 years ago and now he's back and you take him back?"

"No dad, he didn't left 6 years ago, you made me leave him, you made me choose between sending the love of my life to jail or leaving him. You made your own daughter chose between her happiness and the man she loved freedom. You choose your pride and your ego over your own daughter happiness."

"Byron, I know you never condone this relationship that you still doesn't and that you probably never will but I'll stick around as long as Aria wants me to because I'm in love with your daughter and if that means leaving because she doesn't want me anymore I'll do it just like I'll be staying as long as she is happy with me. And I think you lost your right of having a say in Aria's life a long time ago. So unless you are going to apologize to Aria and try being respectful, I'm going to ask you politely to leave, and I'll only ask once so if you know what's good for you you'll make up your mind quickly."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I should do, you are not part of this family so you might sleep with my daughter but that doesn't give you the right to tell me when I should leave or stay"

"As a matter of fact I am family, Aria and I are engaged" as soon as I said those words Aria looked at me with wide eyes and a sudden shocked expression. I looked at her and gave her the "play along look"!

"Aria is that true?" her mother asked

"Yes it is, we haven't figured out when or where it would take place but we are definitely engaged" Aria replied. As she replied her smile grew larger and larger over her face.

"Well if you go through this marriage, you are not my daughter anymore Aria. Marry him and you will lose your father".

I was realizing that maybe this had gone too far, I wasn't worth losing your father over. I love Aria more than anything but maybe I am not enough for her.

I was about to speak when Aria stood up opened the front door, turner herself towards Byron and said "I already choose you over him once and I'll never forgave you for making me loose the love of my life. From now on I'll always choose him over you, and that should have been my decision 6 years ago, because of you I was miserable for 6 years. He is my reason to live, the one and only, my soul mate. So now please leave my house and please don't come back unless it is to apologize or accept the fact that I'm marrying Ezra and will spend the rest of my life loving him."

Aria never stop to amaze me and that's when I realized that I will never have to doubted her love for me.

Byron couldn't believe what he was hearing or at least that's what is face was telling. He picked up his coat, looked at Ella and gave her the we're leaving look. She took her coat hugged her daughter and whispered something in her hears that made Aria smile, she smiled at me and closed the door behind her.

Aria quickly locked the door behind them before letting the tears she held in her eyes roll down her cheek.

**A/N: I had to include Ella and Byron in the story at one point and I thought this was the perfect opportunity! Just a simple question would you like for them to come back in the story or just disappear ? **

**Ezra's proposal… Good or Bad idea ? To soon or not soon enough? **

**I'll probably update tomorrow to post the next chapter but after that you'll have to wait for a bit cause I'm going camping with a few friends for a week so no internet :/ And I still need to write the next's chapters so It might take e more time to update from now on sorry :/ **

**Reviews are always welcome ! **

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! This will be the last chapter for a little while since I'm leaving tomorrow for a week but when I'll get back you will get new chapters! **

_**4Ezria**_**: Thank you again so much for your comments! I'm always looking forward to see it and I'll be looking forward to see your thoughts on this chapter! Wouldn't you also want Ezria to really get married in PLL? Wouldn't that be the greatest things of all times I would be over excited if that were to happen ! **

**Enjoy this Chapter! Spencer makes a comeback for a while in this one!**

_Eight_

_Ezra's POV_

It has been two weeks since Byron and Ella abruptly came to see us on that early Saturday morning. We haven't really talk about it, Aria says that she is fine, that there is nothing to talk about every time I try to ease the subject into the conversation. We went back to our daily routine, pretending that Byron didn't abandoned her daughter making her choose between him and me for the second time. I couldn't help but to feel guilty over this, I remembered what I said to Aria over 6 years ago "breaking your family just so we can be together isn't an option", this same phrase comes to my mind every time I hear Aria talking to her mom on the phone or every time I watch her trying to hide her tears from me. I should have been able to do something about this. Even if us being back together was the best feeling in the world, even if being with Aria felt right, maybe it was still wrong in some way. I was also glad that Aria did not received any more weird text messages or notes talking about how one of us would get hurt if she stayed with me.

_Aria's POV_

Two weeks after Ezra told my parents we were getting married, He still hadn't talked or mentioned it. I was too nervous to talk to him about it, I guess I was afraid that he would say that he only said that to my dad so he would leave. But I hopelessly hoped that he was being serious. Yes maybe this was going fast after seeing each other for approximately 4 month but let's not forget that we've already been together for 2 years and that we've known each other for nearly 7 years. I was madly and irrevocably in love with him and did not imagine myself spending my life with anyone else but him.

_Ezra's POV_

Today I had taken the day off from work without telling Aria because I was planning on going ring shopping so I could properly ask her to marry me and that way make it official that I was hers and that she was mine. I hadn't talk about it since I blurt it out to her parents because I wanted her to believe that I wasn't really being serious on this whole marriage thing only so I could entirely surprise her when I would propose.

As soon as Aria left, I went to see Spencer in her room so I could ask her to come with me to choose a ring for Aria so I wouldn't be to off and also to choose the size since I had no clue which one Aria was.

"Spencer, can I come in?" I asked while knocking on Spencer's door

"Hold on a sec" not even thirty second later, she opened the door for me to come in

"Ok, so Aria probably told you that I told her parents that we were engaged the last time they were here"

"Yes she did. She also told me that you hadn't said a word about it since that day, what's wrong with you Ezra? After all she's been through, what you've been through, why would you tell her parents something like that and then do even mentioned it?" Spencer immediately replied without leaving me time to end my sentence. "Did you thought that you could say something like that and then act like you never announced it? Did you thought that Aria would forget about it, she's hurt Ezra she thinks that she is not worth marrying you, that you changed your mind"

"No, you got it all wrong. I didn't say a word about it because that's exactly the kind of reaction I wanted from her"

"You wanted her to feel unworthy of your love? You are seriously twisted"

"No, I wanted her to think that I wasn't going to go forward with my words so she could be even more surprised when I'll propose to her. That's why I'm here, I wanted to ask you to come with me ring shopping today. So would you mind giving me a hand with this?"

"You really have a weird mind Ezra but this is actually a brilliant idea. She is not suspecting a thing! Of course I'll go with you I wouldn't want my best friend to end up with an ugly oversized ring, even though I'm sure you will know exactly what Aria would like when you will see the rings"

"Thank you Spencer, you are a life saver!"

"So where do we go first" She asked while jumping like a little kid on Christmas morning

"Well let me get ready first and then I was thinking that we could start by going to Tiffany's."

"That's a great idea, I'll grab my bag and wait for you in the kitchen"

Twenty minutes later Spencer and I arrived at Tiffany's. the closer we were to buying the ring, the more nervous I got. We walked into the store and went to the engagement ring section of the store.

"Hello, welcome to Tiffany's what can I help you with today?" a fifty year old lady asked us

"Hi, we are looking for an engagement ring"

"Oh, I see you came here with your girlfriend. Did you already propose or did you decided not to propose so she could choose the ring herself?" the lady asked me with quite a judgmental tone

"No actually this is not my girlfriend, this is my girlfriend best friend. I'm planning on proposing to my girlfriend this week end"

"Dear, this is wonderful, what's the name of your lucky girlfriend?"

"Aria, unique just like her"

"That's a wonderful name and I can see that you deeply love her just by looking at the spark in your eyes when you talk about her or when you mentioned her name. She is very lucky to have you. So let's take a look at those rings, shall we."

She laid over a dozen ring in front of me, all more gorgeous than the other.

That's when I saw it, hiding behind another one, on the back counter.

"Can I see the one behind the big shinny one please" I asked

"Sure, we usually don't display this one, cause no one ever choose it so we don't really show it anymore"

"It's the one, what do you think Spencer?" I asked her

"Oh yes, it's definitively the one it screams Aria!"

It indeed screamed Aria. The ring was simple yet unique. It was a white and yellow golden twisted ring with 4 little diamonds squared shaped. It was all Aria would have asked for.

"I'll take this one please. Do you do engravement?" I asked

"Sure, we can have it done in less than an hour if you would like. What would you like us to write?"

"Can you simply write 'Your endless _B26'_?"

"Yes, I'll do it now so you can come back in an hour to pick it up"

"Thanks, we will see you in an hour then. Bye"

"Ezra, it's truly a beautiful ring. I know that Aria is going to love it. But can I ask why B26? What is that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked while we were getting coffee

"It was the song that was playing in the bar the first time we met"

"I have never hear of that song before, who is it by?"

"No, it's not the name of the song, it's the number of the song on the jukebox. The song was '_Happiness' _ by The Fray"

"That would explain why before the two of you got back together Aria would end up in tears every time I would listen to that song" Spencer said but she immediately saw the pain in my eyes, the pain caused by the idea of Aria crying over me forgetting about her

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Me and my big mouth I'm sorry Ezra"

"It's ok, I couldn't listen to that song either after she left"

After spending the day at the mall with Spencer, we got back into the car. I dropped Spencer off at Julian's and went home hoping to get there before Aria which looking at the time wasn't really going to happen!

I opened the door, and I was immediately welcome by my superb girlfriend in the most gorgeous black dress and what seems to be a candle light dinner.

"Welcome home honey" Aria said in a sexy flirting voice

"Wow…. Just Wow. Are we celebrating something that I'm not aware of?"

"No silly, I just wanted to cook a nice dinner and put on a nice dress for my outstanding boyfriend who just spend the whole day working is butt off like every other day of the week. So just sit and relax"

"Oh then I guess I should leave before that boyfriend of yours arrived, we wouldn't him to get jealous do we?" I said in a playful tone. She giggle at my comment and went back to the kitchen in order to finish dinner.

I took my shoes off and slowly sneak behind her, put my hand around her waist "I'm not complaining about that dress or dinner, but what happened to my welcome home kiss I usually get not two second after passing through that door" I whispered into her ears. She turned around in my embrace and said so low that I could barely ear it "Maybe this will make you forget about it". She put her lips on mine and her hand started playing with my hair. I hopped her onto the kitchen counter as our kiss was getting stronger and stronger. She licked my lower lip in order to grant permission for her tongue. I immediately parted my lips and our tongues started to fight for dominance. We broke the kiss when neither of us could breath anymore. She rested her head onto my forehead and we stayed like that staring into each other eyes both of us thinking that we were the luckiest person on the planet.

I could now clearly hear the sound of the rain tapping on the window, that's when I knew this was it, this was the moment I had been waiting for, for seven years. I looked at Aria, grabbed my keys and made an excuse to get outside. "I completely forgot that I bought a bottle of wine on my way to work, it's in my car, I'm going to get it. Be back in a sec" I told Aria before rushing out the door.

As soon as I was in my car, I dialed Spencer's number

"Ezra, why are you calling me? Is Aria ok, did Emma came back?"

"Calm down, I'm about to propose to Aria"

"What? No way Oh my gosh this is amazing. But can I ask you why you're calling me right before proposing to her?"

"I'm nervous, what if she says no? what if she think I'm going to fast? Maybe this is a really bad idea"

"Ok, Ezra listen to me. There is no way she is going to say no, she would be crazy not to say yes. I know Aria she has been waiting for you to propose ever since you told her parent. Actually she had been waiting for that moment ever since she met you. She is heads over hills in love with you. Do it already ! Good luck and don't worry she'll say yes"

"Ok, thank you so much Spencer"

No two seconds after I hang up with Spencer, my hone started to ring again. "Just a kiss" started to play on my phone, Aria's ringtone.

"Ezra, where are you you've been gone for more than 5 minutes now. Did you found that bottle or did you get lost in the parking lot" She joked but still I could hear a bit of worrying in her voice

"Actually can you get down here to get me with an umbrella, it starting to rain really bad and I'm afraid I'll catch a cold if I got out of the car without an umbrella" I make up the dumbest excuse ever, but that's the only one I could think about to make her come in the parking lot.

"Let me just put my boots on and I'll be there to save you from the cold rain!" She teased before hanging up.

Two minutes later, Aria stepped outside the building with an umbrella over her head, I opened my door and meet her up half way to the parking lot.

"So you ask me to come get you so you wouldn't get wet and then you just stepped under the rain to meet me half way?" Aria asked kind of confused. I grabbed the umbrella and closed it

"What are you doing Ezra, I'm getting all wet, are you crazy give me back that umbrella, I don't want to get sick"

That's when I got down on one knee

"Aria, when I met you in that bar 7 seven years from now, I couldn't take my eyes of you just like I can't take my eyes of you tonight. That night in the bar, you took my heart and it had been yours ever since. I know that we've been through a lot but that only made me love you more. I never thought that one day in my life I would experience a love as strong as ours, a love as true as ours and a girl as perfect as you. You are my world Aria, living without you by my side, waking up without you, falling asleep without you on my side is something I never want to see happen again. No matter what people says about us, no matter what your family says, no matter if people think we are wrong for one another, I know deep down in my heart that this, that we are more right than everything else in the world. I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life. You are my everything, my best friend but most of all you are the love of my life." I could see tears running down her cheek even though we were completely socked by the rain falling on to us "This is because I love you that I'm on my knees tonight. Aria Grace Charlie Montgomery will you do me the honor of becoming my wife until death tears us apart?"

**A/N: I know you guys are going to hate me for not telling you Aria's answer before I leave for my camping week! I had a few question for you! Would you like me to make a time jump and directly go for the wedding or do you want to hear all about the making off the weeding? I'll get to it when I come back but I'll really like to get your opinion on that! Reviews are still welcome and extremely appreciated!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm back from my camping trip! It was amazing, I already miss the heat of the sun while laying down on the beach. I'm sorry I know I left on quite the cliffhanger but here is the new chapter! **

**Iota26: J'avais cette idée de la façon dont Ezra demanderai Aria en mariage en tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Je trouve que le faire sous la pluie est tellement eux. Et puis sa me rappelle la scène dans la saison 2 ou ils s'embrassent sous la pluie, c'est tellement parfait et romantique comme ambiance que je n'ai pas pu résister! J'ai regardé l'épisode de Friends dont tu parlais et c'est vrai que ca y ressemble ca m'a fais rire! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre! **

**4****Ezria: Aha I knew that you were going to get a bit mad at me for not giving you Aria's answer before leaving but there it is, and I'm sure you are going to love it ;) Thank you so much for encouraging me on my writing it means a lot. And as you request it, I'm going to talk a bit about the planning of the wedding. What did you think about last week episode? I feel so bad for Aria and I'm really mad at Alison for keeping on lying and bring the girl down with her every time…! But his week we get to see Ezra again ! YAYYYY (Do you have a twitter/instagram account ? I would be happy to follow you^^) So enjoy this chapter it's very mushy but we need more Ezria scene like this in my opinion ! Enjoy**

**Thanks everyone who added this story to their favorite or to their alert stuff it means a lot! And for everyone that reviewed even if it was just one or two words it still make me smile and encourage me to keep on writing! Thanks everyone ^^**

_Nine_

_Aria's POV_

"This is because I love you that I'm on my knees tonight. Aria Grace Charlie Montgomery will you do me the honor of becoming my wife until death tears us apart?" Ezra took a dark purple velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it revealing the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen.

"Ezra…" The smile he had on is face immediately disappeared "You have no idea for how long I've been waiting to hear those words coming from your mouth. Yes, I'll marry you until death tears us apart and for even more" He quickly rose up and slide the ring on my finger. I could see tears forming in his deep baby blue eyes. I kissed him, and ran my hand in his messy wet hair. "I… Love… You" I managed to say between kisses.

Ezra picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. Once we reached his apartment , he sat on the couch putting me on his laps.

"I love you so much Aria, you just made me the happiest man on the planet" Ezra said in a soft yet excited tone

"And you made me the luckiest woman in the whole wide world" I giggled before kissing him again

"Take off your ring" Ezra suddenly say breaking our kiss

"Are you having second though?" I asked worried

"No of course not, just look inside the ring silly!"

I took my ring of my fingers and looked inside 'Your endless _B26'_ "Ezra, I don't even know what to say"

"Then don't say anything" Ezra said. I was going to speak when he shout me up with one of his breathtaking kiss. As the kiss was getting more heated, our romantic evening turned into an intensive make out session on his couch. Quickly our clothes were scattered around the floor leaving Ezra in is boxer and revealing my matching electric blue bra and panties. Ezra carried me on the bed still kissing me, kissing my skin like butterflies on flowers.

I woke up the next morning in Ezra's arms, our legs tangled, with no space between his body and mine. I watched him sleep for a couple minutes. He seemed so peaceful, so happy. I was lost in my mind when I heard him woke up.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful Fiancée?" He ask with his boyish smile that made me melt every time

"I was asking myself how I got so lucky to end up with you as my Fiancé" I replied

I untangled myself from his embrace. I was making my was out of the bed when Ezra grabbed my hand pulling me bad in bed "Where do you think you're going so fast beautiful? You are not leaving this bed before I get a proper good morning kiss" he started to tickle me and I couldn't help myself but to laugh my lungs out. I jumped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom in order to take a shower. I could feel Ezra's stares on me so I simply turn around "Care to join me?" I winked at him and then walked away.

After our heated shower, Ezra and I were having breakfast when a clearly overjoyed Spencer and Julian came through the door. "Show me the ring, show it to me please please" Spencer shout nearly knocking me on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I tried everything to make her stay at home. If I hadn't been here she would have probably sneak into the apartment last night to witness the proposal" Julian said with an apologetic smile

"Well you can't blame me for being happy for my best friend engagement" Spencer replied

"How do you even know about this?" I asked Spencer confused since I hadn't texted her to tell her the news

"Well, she helped me pick out the ring and calm me down last night before proposing to you" Ezra said jumping into the conversation

"Why would you needed her to calm you down?"

"Because, a small part of me was afraid that you would say no"

"You know I could never say no to you. I love you far too much to do such a thing"

"I love you too" Ezra said before pulling me into a sweet kiss

"Hum, hum, you two realize that we are still in the room right" Spencer interrupted us

"You can't blame us we got engaged less than 24 hours ago" I replied winking towards Ezra

"So when are you two going to get married? Any dates?" Spencer inquired

"Wow calm down, we haven't even start talking about it! But I guess since we are in November, a June wedding would be nice plus it leaves us 6 month to get everything ready! What do you think my handsome fiancé" I asked Ezra. As I mentioned the fiancé part, I could see the he couldn't help himself but to stare at me with a loving looking

"I think that it's a brilliant idea my lovely fiancée" Ezra replied before giving a peck on the lips

"Ok, well you two are clearly in some king of honeymoon phase so I guess me and Julian will leave you two alone for the next couple of days! We wouldn't want to ruin any fun activities you had planned" Spencer told us with a 'I know what you are going to do once we passed that door' look!

_**A month Later **_

A month had passed since Ezra proposed to me and I was still on cloud nine. Tomorrow it's Christmas, Spencer left yesterday so she could spend it with Julian and his family. Ezra and I are going to spend our first Christmas as an official couple. The two first year we were together, the only you could have spend Christmas together was in our dreams! But this year it was real and nothing could have made me happier than the thought of spending my Christmas with my soon to be husband aka the fantastic and marvelous Ezra. Today we decided that we were going to look for our wedding location, we were tasting cakes and choosing the flower arrangement before coming to the house to have a Christmas eve dinner.

Ezra and myself visited several location but none of them were what we had in mind, they were either to classic or to eccentric. We only had one location left before cake tasting, I was starting to stress out, what if we couldn't find a place we both liked for our wedding, what if we had to cancel it because of my lack of inspiration on all those places…

"You need to breath Aria otherwise you are going to pass out" Ezra said carefully taking me in his embrace. "Calm down, everything will be alright, we are going to find the perfect place and if we don't find it today, we are going to look again next week, next month until we find the perfect place".

"How… How did you know that this was what was freaking me out, without even asking first?"

"I don't have to ask you, I don't even have to look at you to know that something is bothering you Aria, I feel it"

"You always know exactly what to say Mr. Perfect, don't you?" I playfully asked him

"Well I could only try and hope to one day reach perfection so I could be worth your faultlessness my dear" he said granting me with one of his boyish smile that made my heart melt.

As we were kissing on the backseat of our taxi, the driver loudly cough breaking us apart to announced that we had reached our destination

Immediately after Ezra opened the cab door, I knew this was the place, it looked both ancient and romantic. It was an old library converted into a wedding reception place. The walls were still scattered with every classic literature book you could think of. I was completely lost in my thought when I felt Ezra's warm embrace on my lower back "So what do you think of this place" he whispered in my ear.

"I absolutely adore it, this is the place Ezra. Don't you think so?"

"I knew so, that's why I took the liberty to book this place for us two weeks ago when I saw it on the internet. They only had one spot left for June so I booked it. I knew that you would fall in love with this place as soon as you saw it"

"Well you might know me way to well. I love it. Thank you so much honey"

Back in the city we went for cake tasting and looked for flower arrangement. It was now heavy snowing and we were making our way back to our apartment.

_Ezra's POV_

I couldn't believe that I was going to spend my first Christmas with the person I cherish the most in this whole world. Aria was exhausted after the day we just had, we were both full after tasting all those different cakes. We sat on the couch beside the Christmas tree and we stay there silently, enjoying the company of one another in front of our hot cup of tea. "Ezra" Aria shyly asked "I know this is probably going to sound silly, but anyway, when I was a kid me and family we used to take a picture every year in front of the Christmas tree, print it and then write what we hoped would happen the following year and add a personal note for our future self. Then, we would looked at the previous year pictures and see what we had wished for happened and we would read the note we wrote to our self. We did that until my sister went miss… sorry until my sister run away. When I was a kid I promised myself that I would keep up this tradition if I ever had a family of my own. Since you are now my family I thought we could start it."

"I think this is a great idea Aria, stand still, I'll look for the camera"

We took the picture, we printed two of them and each wrote what we wished would happen the following year and a personal not to our future self. On my picture I wrote '_I only hope that this time next year the person next to me will be my gorgeous wife and why not an addition to our family?!' _as the personal note, I was more specific '_Dear future Ezra, Don't you ever forget moments like this. See the smile on Aria's smile? Do everything in your power to keep it on her face and if you ever made a mistake that made her loose that overwhelming smile then spend the rest of your life making up for that mistake'_. I was quite happy with what I had written.

After that we went to bed exhausted from the previous activities of the day. I woke up next to an empty slot in the bed. I could smell the sweet odor of pancake coming from the kitchen. I made my way to the kitchen only to find my drop dead fiancée cooking Christmas tree shaped pancakes. "Merry Christmas darling" I said before kissing her with all my heart.

"Merry Christmas to you too gorgeous" Aria replied between my kisses

We ate our breakfast and soon enough it was present time. Aria insisted on me opening my gift first. I opened the package and found a simple yet vintage dark leather note book, I looked up to thank her when she whispered "open it". So I did and on the first page it was a poem written by the one and only Aria Montgomery

'_People grow up, fall in love and die_

_A life, endless days lighting by moment of pure happiness_

_Moments of delights darken by words_

_Words stronger than a life, words weaker than our love_

_Your eyes, your breathtaking eyes made me feel safe_

_Looking, drowning into them in a feeling I never want to forget_

_A smile, not any smile, your smile a magnet for my heart_

_Innocent and charming, your voice helped me dream_

_It wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant for me_

_With your words and not your hand you fought for me_

_With your heads, your defeated the monsters on your path_

_And with your heart you had me falling in love_

_ Aria, your B26'_

It was the greatest thing someone ever did for me, I stood up, and went to kiss Aria with all the love that she deserved. I muttered a thank you and handed her, her present. It was a vintage locket in the shape of a roses. Inside was an engravement that said _'Every time I look into your eyes I know I'm where I belong. Yours forever your B26' _I could see tears forming in Aria's eyes, so I took her in my laps and pulled her deep into my embrace. "Thank you so much Ezra, I love it" she said "You deserve it. I love you so so much".

"I love you too Ezra, to the moon and back"

We spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch watching old Christmas day movies and eating cookies. This was what Happiness looked like

**A/N: So what did you think about Aria's poem? It's actually one of my own, I usually write poem instead of fanfiction so I thought I could include one of them in this chapter!**

**BTW for the planning of the wedding and the wedding day that will come excuse me if I make any major mistake or if I say stuff that usually don't happen, I've never been to a wedding so I don't exactly know how it works! But I'll do my best to make it believable and real! **

**Did you like Aria's Christmas tradition? I thought about it and it seems like something Aria and Ezra could do! Next chapter is probably going to be the wedding. I'll try to update I soon as I finish writing it! Reviews are still welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There it is, chapter Ten. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. Ezra and Aria's wedding day. Like I said before I've never been to a wedding so I hope that everything that I say is accurate and not too far away from reality! Thank you for your reviews and comments it still means a lot.**

_**HarrylovesGinny09**_**: Thank you for every time you review ^^**

**4Ezria: I might or might not write an Honeymoon chapter! I know this is probably not the answer you wanted but at the end of this chapter you might have more answer! **

_**Iota26:**_**Emily et Hannah ne faisaient pas partie de cette histoire mais pour les besoins du mariage je les ai intégré dans ce chapitre. Je ne veux pas trop m'attarder sur ces deux personnes pour 2 raisons. Déjà je n'aime pas vraiment le personnage d'Emily, je la trouve moins intéressante que les 3 autres et deuxièmement je trouve que la relation Sparia est plus importante que les autres c'est pour ca que je me suis limité à Spencer! Oui être "On cloud nine" revient comme tu l'as dit à notre "7****ème**** ciel" sans connotation sexuel enfin c'est comme ca que je l'interprète! Tu as du oublié d'écrire ton email dans ton message ou alors il a disparu ! le miens c'est eleocha contacte moi **

**Enjoy this chapter !**

_Ten_

_General POV_

Christmas has passed just like New Year. Snow had melt and the sweet warmth of spring had taken over the cold days of winter. Ezra and Aria have been planning their wedding for the last 8 month, choosing flower, cake, table arrangement, guest list… This was finally it, Ezra and Aria's wedding day. Seven year after their meeting, after overcoming the student/teacher situation, Byron's making Ezra leave, Ezra's memory lost and the all Emma problem, Aria and Ezra were finally going to get married and spend eternity together.

_Aria's POV_

I couldn't believe it, in less than 6 hours I would be Mrs. Aria Fitz. Dreams did actually come true, you just have to wait for it and believe in what you wish for. My dream since that labor day of my sixteenth year was to fall in love, marry and start a family with the men with the curly messy hair and breathtaking baby blue ocean eyes.

I was lying, day dreaming in my bed, when Spencer and two of my former old High School friend Hanna and Emily burst through the door. "WAKE UP, sleeping beauty, it's your wedding day, your prince is waiting for you to start your fairytale journey together!" Hannah screamed while entering my room. I laughed at them, "Come on guys, this comparison is so cliché, it's all you could come up with?" I asked faking sarcasm! "Well, we thought you'd like it, sorry Aria" Hanna my, crazy bubbly blond full of life and love, friend said apologetically.

"I'm kidding Hanna, I LOVED it. Plus you may say that Ezra really is a fairytale Prince Charming."

"Enough, with the metaphor and jokes guys, we need to get Aria ready for the biggest day of her life" Spencer said with her serious maid of honor tone.

"Aria, I know this is probably a delicate question but I need to ask" Emily (a tall athletic shy and sweet girl) said.

"Shoot" I replied

"Well given the all situation, I was just wondering if your parents were going to be there" Emily said with a sad looks in her eyes

"Ella was invited and she arrived from Rosewood yesterday, so she is definitively coming. But on Byron's side, we decided not to invite him, he doesn't deserve to be there, he drove Ezra away from me seven years ago and tried to do the same thing when Ezra came back into my life so no he is not coming. And concerning my beloved sister Emma (I said sarcastically), she of course was not invited. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know that Ezra and I are getting married plus my parents still don't know that she is back or at least that's what I believe."

"That was probably the best idea not to invited them Aria. So since your dad isn't coming, who is walking you down the aisle?" Hanna asked. As soon as Hanna said those words, Emily gave her a death stare

"Don't worry about it Emily, it's a perfectly logical question Hanna! Well until yesterday evening I was going to go down the aisle by myself but Julian stepped in and offered me to do it. So I'm going to walk down the aisle with Julian by my side." I said while winking at Spencer.

For the next 5 hours, the girls helped me get ready for the brightest day of my life. Everything was finally going to fall into places. I was about to get married to the love of my life, my best friends were right there by my side. There was no sign of Emma nor Byron, everything was just going to be perfect.

_Ezra's POV_

Seven Years, I'd been waiting for this day for the last seven years. Still I couldn't believe I was going to marry the flawless hazel eyes Aria Montgomery. I think I'll be spending the rest of my life asking my life how I could have gotten so lucky, asking myself why she chose me over every other guys. I was so grateful that she took me back after what happened with Byron , my accident, Emma… I was also going to spend the rest of my life trying to make Aria the happiest woman on earth.

Last night Julian offered Aria to walk her down the aisle. I was so glad that he asked, I know how hard it was for Aria not to have her father on this day to get her down the aisle. But it was for the best that we decided not to invite him, we couldn't risk him ruining our perfect day. I wasn't going to let him hurt Aria in anyway ever again.

Everything was ready for our wedding, I made sure that everything was exactly like Aria requested before placing myself on the altar in front of everyone waiting for the love of my life to make her entrance.

_Aria's POV_

I was currently waiting, behind the church door, to make my entrance and make my way towards my soon to be husband. The bridesmaids aka my three best friends and Ezra's groomsman made their entrance. I was a bit nervous even though I couldn't bring myself to know why.

Julian who probably picked up on my anxiety tried to smooth me before we get going inside the church. "Calm down Aria, everything is just going to be perfect, everyone you love is here. You planned this tightly so nothing could go wrong. And last but not least, the guy waiting for you at the end of that aisle his heads over hills in love with you. You guys are soul mate, you'd have to be blind not to see it. Now we are going to walk you down this aisle to your man and if you feel like falling or nervous just hold on tight to me, I'm not going to let you down I promise". I replied to him by smile and a simple but meaningful "Thank you".

_Ezra's POV_

_'Here comes the bride'_ started to play in the church, it was time for Aria to make her entrance. I turned around just in time to see the church door open revealing the most gorgeous/flawless woman I had ever seen in my life. Aria's dress was the absolute perfection just like she was. I could see that she was a bit nervous but I could also say that she was relaxing with every step she made towards me. I couldn't help myself but to smile with all the joy I had. Once Aria reached the end of the aisle, I made my way down the alter to meet her. Julian gave me her hand _'Love her everyday of your life'_ was all he said before taking his place next to me as my best man.

"You are absolutely gorgeous Aria" I whispered to her which caused her to blush shyly

"I love you" Aria replied to me with a wink.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Aria and Ezra as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. " We had decided that Aria would go first with her vows and I would follow her.

"Ezra, when I met you seven years ago, I had hoped that one day we would end up here and there we are. You are my lover and my teacher (I laughed at that comment just like Aria did!). I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. Just like you said to me that one day seven years ago _'You must give up the life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you'_. I thought I knew what it meant but when we met again two years ago in that bar and when you didn't remembered who I was, this quote took a whole new definition. I finally understood what it meant, it meant giving up the easy life and fighting for you, for our love and for our future. I'm glad to have fight for you because here we are today. I love you Ezra, you have been and always will be the love of my life, the one that completes me, the one that understand me. I love you and promise to love you for the rest of my life in health and in sickness, in good and bad times. I promise to love you for the rest of eternity, you are after all my _'endless B26_'" When Aria finished her vows she was crying not because she was sad but because I could see that she had never been this happy. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as well. My turn came to express her my vows

"Aria, there is no words in this word that could describe you, you are above perfection. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I call you '_My Aria'_ because you are my everything. You are my light, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. You fought for me and our love and I'll be forever thankful to you for not giving up on us when a happy ending seemed impossible. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. But more importantly I'll get to call you mine. I can't tell you how happy I am today. I love you more than life itself, I have love you for as long as I could remember and I'll love you till death tears us apart and even more. I love you Aria and I will forever be your _'Endless B26'_." Tears were now falling down my cheeks but I couldn't stop smiling. Aria was also crying she whispered an '_I love you_' to me before the priest start his speech again.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace"

This was the moment I hated the most in every wedding, the most stressful 30 seconds of everyone's life. I was rubbing my thumbs against Aria's hand to smooth her as I saw that she was becoming more and more tense.

We were about to get going when we heard the church door open in a loud/strong bang.

Aria and I turned around to see what was going on. I couldn't believe it, Byron was standing in the doorframe and was now making his way towards us.

"I object. I object with every single inch of my body and soul. Aria, you can't go through this wedding. Ezra is not good enough for you and he will never be. You should walk away from him before it's too late, before you get hurt once again. You know that he is eventually going to leave you just like he did six years ago. He left you crying and broken without even looking back. So I'm asking you to get down here so I could take you back home safe and sound with me." Byron practically screamed in the church

"How dare you come to my wedding and say those things. You are the reason why Ezra left me six years ago. You are the reason why I was left broken. You are the reason why I felt miserable during 4 years. I am ashamed to call you my father. What kind of father would to that to their own daughter. So now I only going to tell you this once. You turn around and walk away from this church, from your family and from my family. I don't ever want to see your face again. I thought that you and I could make things work but we can't you don't have a daughter anymore. You don't have me anymore, I hate you with every bones in my body. Goodbye Byron." Aria said trying to held back her tears I hold on to her so she wouldn't break or fall.

"You heard her Byron, you either leave now or I'll make you leave and you might regret it. I'll go to the end of the earth for Aria so do not tell her that I'll end up leaving her. She is my everything and unlike you I only want what's best for her. With her I'm never selfish unlike you. If you truly loved your daughter like you claim you do, you would be here ruining the happiest day in her life, in our life. SO now leaving and don't look back or you'll be sorry. I'll make sure to spend the rest of my life prevent you from ever contacting her again. You hurt her enough for a lifetime. Goodbye Byron"

With that said, security came and took him away from the church.

"Are you ok Aria?" I asked

"I am now that he is gone and with you beside me. Thank you so much I love you"

"Anytime, I'll do anything for you. I love you too Aria"

"At this time, I'll ask you, Ezra, and you, Aria, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Ezra, will you take Aria to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"**I do**"

"Aria, will you take Ezra to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"**I do**" Aria almost screamed which cause me to laugh but also to love her even more.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ezra you may kiss your lovely bride"

I lifted Aria's veil and kissed her oblivious to the all congregation watching us.

_Aria's POV_

Ezra and I kissed for what seemed eternity before the clapping and cheering of the assembly took us back to reality. I couldn't believe we were married

"Shall we, Mrs. Fitz" Ezra said to me with his famous boyish smile

We walked down the aisle receiving everyone congratulation. We were now on the door frame, crawling under the cheers and applause.

Ezra took me in his arms and kissed me once again. It was the kind of kiss that would make you forget your own name.

As I felt his lips going away from mine, he put me down on the ground. I looked at him lovingly when I heard a loud '**bang**'. The last thing I remember was Ezra screaming my name and them everything went black.

**A/N: Aha another major cliffhanger ! What do you think happened? Are you mad at Byron or do you get what he did what he did? **

**What did you think of their vows ?**

**Do not hesitate to tell me what you'd like to see happening in the next chapters! Would you like Emily and Hanna to stay in this story or not? **

**Reviews are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading my story ^^**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well there it is, chapter eleven! I can't actually believe myself that it's already chapter 11! I am having such a good time writing this story! I hope you are having as must fun reading it that I have writing it! I want to apologize if I'm making any typo or language mistake I try to do my best! Thank you so much for your reviews and all your crazy theory on what might have happen! **

**4Ezria: I thought about Ezra hitting Byron but then I thought that Aria's words might have more impact cause I truly think that words can hurt you more than a punch in the face! Plus Aria is a strong woman she is a badass with words ! For the moment I haven't decided if anyone was going to die, I'm still thinking about it!**

**HarrylovesGinny09: I'm going to try to include more of Hanna and Emily in this story as it goes on!**

**Thanks to everyone that is reading this story and those who favorite/add it to their story alert ^^**

**Enjoy this chapter and Happy PLL day everyone !**

_Eleven_

_Aria's POV_

Ezra and I kissed for what seemed eternity before the clapping and cheering of the assembly took us back to reality. I couldn't believe we were married.

"Shall we, Mrs. Fitz" Ezra said to me with his famous boyish smile

We walked down the aisle receiving everyone's congratulation. We were now on the door frame, crawling under the cheers and applause.

Ezra took me in his arms and kissed me once again. It was the kind of kiss that would make you forget your own name. As I felt his lips going away from mine, he put me down on the ground. I looked at him lovingly when I heard a loud '**Bang**'. The last thing I remember was Ezra screaming my name and them everything went black.

_Ezra's POV_

My beautiful bride and myself were standing on the door frame of the church, I had Aria in my arms as we were kissing. I put her back on the ground and we were about to make our way to the car when I hear a loud "**Bang**". I turned around only to see Aria collapsing on the cold hard ground. I screamed her name as I catch her before her head hit the ground. Her beautiful white wedding dress was now immaculate with dark red blood.

"Aria, please don't close your eyes, you can't leave me like that. Aria please stay with me I love you please" I literal screamed at her, I didn't know what to do. I heard people around me calling for 911 and trying to locate the shooter. Why her, why Aria, why us, we were supposed to start our life together on this day. This was supposed to be a happy day, Aria was supposed to be the happiest woman on hearth today, she wasn't supposed to get shot. I was still holding on to Aria trying to make her stay alive when the ambulance arrived. Before I knew it paramedics where surrounding us trying to get me away from Aria.

"Please sir I'm going to ask you to take a step back so we can help her" one of the paramedics asked me

"This wasn't supposed to be happening, please help her, she can't die today, please I'm begging you"

"We are going to do everything in our power to make sure that she doesn't die sir, but I need you to step away please"

5 minutes later they were taking Aria inside the ambulance to rush her to the closest hospital.

"Please, I want to go with her, I can't leave her alone" I begged the paramedics so I could hop onto the ambulance with them

"Sir are you related to this person? Otherwise I'm afraid you won't be allowed to come with us"

"I'm her husband, it's our wedding day please let me come"

"Of course sir I'm sorry, come in we have to hurry now"

An hour later I was in the hospital waiting room while they were trying to save Aria. I had been pacing the floor for the last 45 minutes waiting for an update on Aria but no one came to give me one.

"Code Blue room 326, code blue room 326" was said in the hospital speakers. That's when it hits me, room 326 was the room they put Aria in for observation after her surgery. I felt like my heart stopped at this point. I run as fast as I could towards Aria's room. When I got there, I could see through the door window that they were shocking her trying to make her heart restart. My legs couldn't hold me anymore so I slowly felt on the floor in shock. Aria couldn't die, not this young, not like that. I couldn't lose my best friend, I couldn't lose the love of my life, it wasn't fair to any of us. After all we had been through why couldn't we finally be happy and in peace. I felt like the universe was once again trying to keep us apart. I was still in shock lost in my though my Aria's doctor stepped out of the room

"Mr. Fitz, your wife's heart started beating again, but it still stopped for two whole minutes which means her brain wasn't irrigated during those two minutes. The surgery she went through before her heart attack permitted to successfully remove the bullet out of her abdomen. She is now in a coma, we don't know when she is going to wake up or if she is even going to wake up. And if she wakes up giving the fact that her brain wasn't irrigated for two long minutes we don't know what damage it could have done. I am really sorry Mr. Fitz, we are going to do everything we can so that if she wakes up everything will be ok. Once again I am really sorry Mr. Fitz, if you need anything just ask the nurse to page me" Doctor Kingston said before walking away leaving me once again alone in Aria's room. I took a seat on the chair next to Aria's bed, took her hand and for the first time since she was shot I let the tears run down my face. Before I knew it I was drifting into oblivion.

"Ezra… Ezra come on wake up" I was half conscious/half unconscious but I could feel someone trying to wake me up

"Ezra, come on open your eyes, you can't stay there forever. Go home and get change" I could now clearly recognize Spencer's voice

I opened my eyes to see Julian, Emily, Hanna and Spencer standing before my eyes in the middle of Aria's room.

"She's right man, you've been here for the last 10 hours. Go home sleep take a shower and come back" Julian said trying to get me up

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I want to be here in case she wakes up. I can't leave her alone in here guys. I can't, I won't go home I'm staying"

"Ok calm down Ezra. At least let us bring you some clothes you must be so uncomfortable in that suit." Hanna said pointing at my outfit

"Yes and in the same time we'll go down to the cafeteria to bring you something to eat" Emily added

"Thank you guys. It's just that I can't leave her. I love her so much I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't wake up. I can't live without her… I just can't… I won't" I said trying to hold back my tears once again

"We totally understand Ezra, you don't have to explain yourself but you just can't think like that. Aria is going to wake up and get better. In no times you two are going to be back at home starting your life just like it was supposed to be. In the meantime you have to stay strong if not for your own good you have to do it for her" Spencer said before catching up with the others that had left a minute ago.

I sat back on my chair next to Aria's bed and I slowly kissed her hand praying that she would eventually wake up. "Aria please you have to wake up. Everyone is here for you, Spencer and Julian even Hanna and Emily, they decided to stay longer so they could be here when you wake up. Please Aria I need you, I don't know how to live without you anymore. You are my everything, life without you in it is not even worth living… But I want you to know that even if don't wake up, if you find it to hard I will always love you no matter what. I love you Aria and we are going to find the bastard that did that to you. I swear to you that I'll track that person down if it's the last thing I do."

_Someone softly knocked on the door_

"Come in"

"Oh my god, my baby girl, who on earth would do something like that to you." Ella said crying rushing towards Aria's side. "You were supposed to protect her Ezra, how could you let something like that happen? You should be the one in this bed not Aria."

She was right, I should have protected her, I should have dive in front of her when I had heard the gun shot, I should have taken that bullet, I should be the one dying not Aria, not my precious beautiful Aria. "I am so sorry Ella, I don't even know what to say anymore, I would gladly give her my life if it meant that she could live. I'm sorry". Tears were streaming down my face, my breath was getting shorter and shorter, I felt like my lungs were giving up on me with every second that passed.

"Ezra, breath slowly, come on take a deep breath". Ella was now on my side trying to make me breath normally again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all this horrible things. I'm angry and I took it all on you, I'm really sorry Ezra, this is not your fault in anyway. You have been nothing be wonderful to Aria, you didn't deserve that"

"But you are right, I should be in this bed, not her. After all she's been through this is not fair"

"No, don't blame yourself for what just happened, it's not your fault no one could have prevented this. Ezra, I need to ask you this, do you know anyone who would knowingly want to hurt you or Aria?"

"Apart from Byron no. But Byron would have never shot Aria he would have come after me not her."

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else?"

"I am going to kill her, how could I've been so stupid and think that she would ever leave us alone. This is all my fault, Oh my god Aria, I'm so sorry this is all my fault"

"Who are you talking about Ezra?" I wasn't replying so Ella insisted "Ezra, come on who is it"

"I need to talk to the police, I'm sorry Ella, keep an eye on Aria and if she wakes up tell her that I love her and that I'll be right back"

"Ezra, no come back here, who were you talking about…. EZRA" I heard Ella scream from Aria's room

Down the hall were 3 police officer to make sure no one was going to hurt Aria or me again

I knew I had to tell them everything from the beginning

"Officers, I know who shot my wife"

"We're listening sir" And so I told them everything starting with my accident until our wedding.

"Sir, are you sure that Emma Montgomery is our shooter?"

"Yes, I'm 99% sure that it's her fault, like I told you she threatened my wife and I multiple time. She is a sociopath, she needs to be arrested and put behind bars"

"Mr. Fitz, Emma Montgomery went missing nearly 9 years ago and she hadn't made a appearance ever since."

"I know this is unbelievingly crazy to hear, but it's true. She took another name that I can't remember of but I'm sure that it was her officer. If Aria was awake she would confirm the fact that her sister is still very much alive and very much after us, trying to get revenge on me for leaving her."

"Does Aria's parents know that Emma is still alive?"

"No, well at least I don't think Aria mentioned it to them. You have to understand officer, she tricked me in believing that she was my wife, and then she threatened Aria numerous time, you need to find he. If you don't I will surely do" I said firmly to the policeman who didn't seems pleased with it.

"Sir, we'll handle it our self, you just concentrate on getting your wife better"

_Ella's POV_

When Ezra came back in Aria's room, I was waiting for him, I could see in his eyes a mix between anger, confusion and sadness. "I'm sorry for taking off like that but the policeman needed to know who shoot Aria, she can't just walk around all day like she isn't a psycho/stalker/shooter"

"Ezra, calm down, it's not good either for you or for the investigation, I'm sure the police are on their way to find that person. Now would you have the amiability of telling me who that person is"

"Well, she pretended to be my wife after my accident and then when I left her she turned crazy and started threatening Aria by blackmailing her, sending her death threatening text or messaging. I thought that she had finally decided to leave us alone after kicking her out of our apartment 8 month ago but apparently she's been plotting her revenge this all time"

"Who is it Ezra, tell me now or I might be the one turning crazy"

"It's… your daughter"

"My daughter? What are you talking about Ezra. I'm starting to think that the lack of sleep is making your head confused."

"Not Aria"

"Then who?" I stopped for a while before gasping for air when suddenly it became clear in my mind, he wasn't speaking about Aria. "No, tell me it's not, no" I said holding onto Ezra's arm

"It's Emma" I heard him whisper before closing my eyes wishing this was all a dream.

**A/N: Do you like Ella or do you think she is playing some sort of double game? Do you feel like shooting Emma? **

**Do you want Aria to wake up? But if she wakes up I promise there will be no memory lost like Ezra but like the doctor said there might be some brain damage though, I guess you'll have to read the next chapters to find out !**

**Like I said Happy PLL day even if over here Wednesday are the "official" PLL day. It sucks but we don't have a choice. I'm really looking forwards for those Ezria scenes I miss them so much don't you? **

**And I can't wait for next week's episode. 100****th**** episode, it's going to be epically major !**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys! So here is the new chapter of "Trying to remember". I have been working on this chapter for the last 3 hours and I'm nearly on the verge of crying because it was really a really hard/emotional chapter to write. But I think it came out really fine so I hope you are going to enjoy it **

**4Ezia: I loved your reaction it was really intense! I want Ezra and Aria to have an happy ending too, I shipped them too much to break them apart that's why this chapter was really hard to write. But don't worry I'm really mad at Emma too ! **

**Freya: Merci pour ton message! **

**Guest (whoever you are!): thank you for your review! And don't worry Aria won't lose her mind if she wakes up, I'm not that cruel don't worry!**

**Thanks to everyone that is reading this story and those who favorite/add it to their story alert ^^**

**Enjoy this chapter and only 2 more days before the 100****th**** episode Oh gosh I can't wait !**

_Twelve_

Aria had been in a coma for a month now with no sign of her getting better or worse, she was just constant. Ezra took a leave of absence from his job so he could stay by Aria's side. Spencer and Julian visit Aria at least twice a week even if with their job it's a bit hard to make time to come to the hospital. Ella never came back after learning that her other daughter Emma was alive and might have been the one to shot Aria. Byron never came to visit his daughter, to proud to admit that maybe she had made the right decision by marrying Ezra.

_Aria's POV_

I had no idea for how long I had been in that state, a week, a few, a month, more? I have no idea. I can't bring myself to wake up, I feel like my soul has been detached from my body. It hurts to see myself lying on this bed without being able to do anything, or at least I think I can't really do much. Maybe if I convince myself to come back I would, maybe. I know I should try to force myself to wake up, seeing Ezra like that just breaks my heart into a million tiny pieces, I want to wake up and tell him that I'm fine, that I love him and that everything will be ok, but I can't. When I left my body this morning, or this afternoon I can't really tell, Ezra was crying, once again trying to wake me up "Please, Aria, my love, if you hear please just squeeze my hand or anything, please we need you… I need you" he said one more time. I tried so hard to go back in my lifeless body to squeeze his hand, to give him hope. But once again I failed, why can't I go back to being one with myself ? Why is this happening to me. Maybe not coming back would be better for everyone. Sure Ezra would be devastated but ever since we've been back together, he had to face more problem than he ever had to in is life. First, being together all those years ago made him risk his job, his reputation and risk prison. Then being back together, brought him the anger of Emma, the hate of my father and my fears of losing him again. That's when it hit me, how could I've been so selfish with him? He deserve a happy life without all those complication. We weren't married for 5 minutes that I was already on the hospital between life and death. He deserve better, he deserves the best and maybe that's not me. Certainly if I do not wake me, Ezra live a life uncomplicated and much simpler but I cannot convince me to let him live a life full of regrets and sadness over my death. He his my soul mate and the love of my life, I can't just leave him life that, it would be an even more selfish act from my part. I have to be strong and fight for my life just like he fought for our love when the odds were against us.

_Ezra's POV_

"Please Aria, if oblivion is calling out your name, please fight against him, please come back to me. Don't let oblivion take what we had. You have to get better, you have to wake up. Don't give Emma the satisfaction of being able to say that she killed you and in the same time ruin my life, our life. But I want you to know that even if oblivion takes you away from me, from life you are always going to be the love of my life. You will always be my love, my life and my happiness."

I asked her once again to squeeze my hand if could hear me, but in vain. Once again my request was lost in the hospital walls. But even if she did not answered me, I could somehow feel her presence next to me like her hand was on my shoulder comforting me, like she was trying to tell me to have faith. So like every day I picked up my copy of "To kill a Mockingbird", and life every day I started to read it to Aria in hope that the memories we made based on that book would bring her back to me.

I was halfway through the book when I collapsed into deep slumber head first on Aria's bed.

_Spencer's POV_

A month, 30 days since I had heard the laugh of my best friend. 30 days since I had seen the smile on her face walking down the aisle towards Ezra. 30 days since my best friend was lying on this hospital bed with no sign of her waking up. I tried to come as often as I could, but after awhile, I tried to only come when Ezra was either at home or sleeping because the broken look on his face was too much to handle. Seeing the pain he was going through made the fact that Aria might never wake up even more real. So when I came today and saw Ezra sleeping of the chair next to her bed, I let out a breath I didn't even knew I was holding! I sat on the chair on the opposite side from where Ezra was. I grabbed Aria's hand and started to speak to her cause I knew that deep down inside no matter how far away she was, she was listening to me as I was speaking.

"Hey Aria, I miss you, you know. I know that you can hear me so I'm only going to say this once. Aria I know that you are probably in immense pain right now and that your body is slowly shutting down to try to escape this pain. If you have any say in what your body is doing right now please fight. First fight for yourself because I know you and I also know that this is not the way you want to die, you don't want to die without having to be able to live your life to the fullest, to grow old with Ezra, your children and grandchildren by your side. Second, fight for Ezra, like I said I know you all too well Aria you are probably this very same second telling yourself that you being with Ezra brought him more trouble and pain than happiness but again you are wrong. Ezra loves you with all his heart and soul and you dying will only make him fall into a never ending pain and sorrow. You are not being selfish by wanting to be with Ezra, you are not bringing trouble to him, you are giving him love and happiness. Aria you are not only the love of his life but just like you are line you are also his best friend, his confident and the only family that he has left. Third, I know this list if becoming very long but you need to hear this. So like I was saying, third you need to wake up for Emily, for Hanna, for all your friends and everyone that cares about you. You might not realize it but a lot of person care about you Aria, you are important to us, you need to fight yourself and come back to us. And last but not least, you need to wake up for me because I'm not sure that I can keep going on without you by my side every day. You are my best friend, I love you like the sister I never had, without you the other half of team Sparia is missing and it hurts, it hurts to see you like this, it hurts to see Ezra like that and it hurts not being able to call you whenever I want, when I'm happy or sad. It hurts Aria and I need you. Please come back to us. But then if it's too hard, if it hurts too much to come back I'll understand. We will understand, sure it's going to hurts like hell for a long time I'm not even sure if it will ever go away but know that you are always going to be my best friend, my family. I love you and I miss you Aria" tears where now rolling down my face. I picked up my bags and left the room not turning away knowing that looking at her like that one more time will only bring more tears and sadness.

_Aria's POV_

Like Spencer said I was listening to her, to Ezra and to all my friends. I knew that they were sending cards, balloons and chocolates in hope that I would wake up in time to eat them. I had heard every single words that Spencer had said to me. They were ringing in my heads like a million little bells. I wanted to come back now more that ever but I just didn't knew how. I had realize after hearing both Ezra and Spencer, after seeing them crying over my body, that I needed to come back to life. Leaving would cause more pain than staying, I had to wake up somehow, I had to open my eyes. I was now sitting, if you could say that, on the chair Spencer was sitting just a few minutes ago. In front of me was my body and Ezra sleeping next to me his head buried in the side of my bed his hand still attached to mine like he was afraid I would fade away. I decided to close my eyes for a second to see if I could wake up in my body. But when I opened them again I wasn't in the hospital anymore.

I was on the beach, I could see a women that appeared to be in her early thirties, in a bright pink and orange bikini lying down on a beach towel on the sand. She was tanning when I heard children laughing and screaming with joy. She sat up and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. I could see that she was watching a man in his late thirty on the water playing with two children that appeared to be around 8 and 5. They got out of the water and I realize that the man was Ezra, the children were running towards me screaming "mommy, mommy daddy's a funny man, he was trying to catch us when he felt into the water. He is so clumsy mommy". They were talking to the woman on the towel. "Daddy couldn't save himself from his clumsiness even if he tried!" the brown haired woman said making the children laugh even more. I came closer only to realize that Ezra was leaning down to kiss the women. When they parted, I saw the women face for the first time. It was me, I was the women, I was a mother and I was still Ezra's wife. I could feel a tear falling from my eyes onto my cheek. "Mommy, mommy can we get some ice cweam? Please" said the youngest little girl to my older self. "Well sure Madison, but only if daddy and Brea want some too" I heard myself say. Brea and Madison, two beautiful names for two of the prettiest little girls I had ever seen. I was lost in my though when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Ezra pulling his arms around my waist. "This can be what our life looks like if you wake up my darling" he whispered to me.

"But how, how do I wake up" I started screaming. "How do I make this stop, how do I tell myself to wake. I'm tired Ezra, I want to go back to my life, I want to be by your side again. Please tell me how, I don't want to die" I was now crying and screaming

"Just believe in yourself again and this will be our life. And if you don't those two pretty girls are never going to be born and this is what's going to happen to me"

I a blink of an eye, I wasn't on the beach anymore I was in a tiny and very messy apartment. A men, not any men, an unrecognizable Ezra was sitting on the couch, his look was lifeless, hopeless. Around him was lying pizza boxes, scotch bottles… He was a mess, the spark that I love so much in his eyes was long gone. I couldn't believe that this was what could happen if I didn't wake up. Believe in myself was all I had to do.

I closed my eyes once again hoping for the best. I was in the dark for what seemed like eternity. I tried to open my eyes in vain. I was screaming at myself, I was yelling at my body to let me come back to let me live again. Once again I closed my eyes, once again I was in the dark. I tried to open my eyes and suddenly I was blinded by the bright sunlight. I had made it, I was back, I was up. My body felt so week, I was in pain just like every single inch of my body was hurting but I didn't care. I tried to squeeze Ezra's hand like he asked me to do countless time during the time I was out. I squeezed it a first time without any response from him. But the second time, he opened his eyes only to meet mines. I never thought I would see those ocean blue eyes gain but here they were

_Ezra's POV_

I felt someone squeeze my hand, but since I was sleeping I convinced myself that this was just in one of my dreams. Only just a few seconds after, the squeezing feeling came back. I open my eyes only to immediately meet the hazel eyes I had missed so much.

"Aria?"

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like the out of body experience Aria had? What would you like to see happening next ? Oh and what did you think of Spencer's speech?**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys! So here is the new chapter of "Trying to remember". Once again it's really late but it's the only time were inspiration strikes! **

**4Ezia: I'm kind of in shock that my story brought you to cry and it kind of means a lot, I never thought that a story that seems personal would make other people react! I always love your reviews they are always so intense and amazing so thank you ! **

**HarrylovesGinny09: Ella won't be back in this chapter but I'm pretty sure you are going to be shocked about what happens! **

**Thanks to everyone that is reading this story and those who favorite/add it to their story alert ^^**

**Enjoy this chapter and Happy 100****th**** episode! I really can't wait to see the new Ezria's scene and everything that the producer have in store for us !**

_Thirteen_

_Aria's POV_

"Aria?"

"I love you so much" was all I could reply to Ezra's shocked and happy expression

"I love you too honey. Gosh I missed you" my dear husband said while his eyes were filling up with tears

"What… What happened?"

Ezra suddenly took his eyes out of mines and he look away as if he was embarrassed to reply "You were shot baby, I am so sorry"

I paused for a second, I guess I was in some way shocked that he was apologizing. "This isn't your fault, you are not the one who shot me" I intent to joke in order to put a smile on his worried face. Which giving the circumstances did not work.

"I know but it might just as well have been me" my jaw drops as the words came out of his mouth 'I am the reason why you got shot in the first place"

"I don't understand Ezra, why do you keep telling that it was your fault. What is making you say, have this horrible thoughts?" I wondered

"Well, I'm 99% sure that Emma was the one to pull the trigger, so therefore given our relationship it's entirely my fault"

"Ezra…" I gasped "Honey, this is definitively not your fault. I don't blame yourself and you shouldn't either, Emma has a grudge against me since she found out that I was the student you had a relationship with" I smile to him, trying to make him feel better and get rid of the guilt I could see was eating him

"Oh my gosh, does my parents know about this?" I suddenly asked in a moment of panic

"Well your mom came to visit and I told her about my suspicion on Emma. When I told her she fainted and then when she got better she left. I haven't seen her ever since."

"Poor Ella, she doesn't deserve to be put through all the Emma drama again. What about Byron?"

"Hum… he never came Aria, I'm truly sorry" He said looking down at the floor

"You don't have to be sorry, he decided to walk out of my, our life. He is to proud to admit that he was wrong and so he lost me. And I wouldn't want him to be a part of our family after the stunt he pulled at our wedding" I said angrily

"Aria, he might not agree with the way you decided to live your life but he is still your father and even if I know that you won't admit is, I know that you miss him deep down in your heart" Ezra answered while kissing my forehead with his soft lips

"Hum, can you call a doctor to check on me please?" I quickly changed the topic of the conversation so I wouldn't have to admit to Ezra that he was right that even though I was extremely mad at Byron, for walking out of my life and for trying to ruin our weeding, he was still my father and I miss him a bit more every day.

"Of course my love" Ezra said before leaving the room in search of my doctor

_Ezra's POV_

Five days had passed since the sun of my life rose again. I couldn't believe it, I was about to give up but once again, Aria showed me that she was strong, stronger than I am. Today is finally the day that I get to bring my wife home. The feeling that I get to enter our house with Aria by my side for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Fitz is the best feeling I had since Aria opened her eyes.

A soon as we passed the front door of our apartment, Aria nearly jumped on me without bothering to turn the lights on. We were heavily make out by the front door when someone coughing made us brutally stop.

"Well well well, look at what we got here. Isn't it sweet to see two lovebirds reunited. Personally it just makes me want to puke. I still can't believe that you chose her instead of me. Cause let's face it I am completely more classy, better looking and more suitable for you than she will ever be but as they say _'you can't always get what you want'_. Guess what, I don't care what they say, I may have failed the first time at your little pathetic wedding but trust me when I say that I won't fail this time"

Time just stopped, I was too in shock to see Emma standing before my eyes in our living room to say or do anything. As neither Aria and I were talking, she kept on going

"I see that you lost your ability to speak Ezra, but you weren't the one that got shot, I am wrong? I guess I just have that effect on people" Emma laughed with a devious smile hanging on her face. "Well, about you sis? I am so glad you made it… or not"

I was getting really annoyed and tired of her sarcasm and attempt to hurt Aria. "You are not going to get away with this so easily" I finally manage to say while the anger was growing inside of me.

"I know that Ez, that's why I brought a friend to the little welcoming home party"

I immediately jumped in front of a terrified/shocked Aria as I saw Emma pulling out a gun out of her inside pocket.

"How brave of you to jump in front of your little pathetic wife. Always a hopeless romantic but once again it just makes me want to vomit. But don't worry no one will get shot as long as you do what I say or at least for the moment" she smirked looking really proud of her and confident in whatever her plan was

"What do you want from us. Don't you think have done enough to hurt this family which is also your family if I may remind you" I said degusted with the sight of her proud face

"Don't you start playing the smart one with me Ezra, you wouldn't want me to get upset don't you? Sit on the couch NOW, you too little miss _'I'm so scared'_" Emma was now clearly angry given the look on her face and the tone in her voice.

We both sat on the couch as asked. I brought Aria as close from me as I could never letting her hand go. I started to rub her upper hand with my thumb in an attempt to calm her.. I leaned towards her hear and whispered "Everything will be fine I promise" so low that only her could have hear me.

"So first, Ezra, I want you to call you bank and demand to transfer every single penny you have on your account onto this one" she ordered me while giving me a note with what appeared to be some account information and numbers.

"And what if I don't" I replied with all the confidence I could gather in my inner self giving the circumstances.

Emma was now shooting "Like I said, don't you dare playing smarty pants with me Ezra". She suddenly came towards us and pulled Aria from the couch with such strength that even I couldn't stop her. "If you don't do it looks like little miss Aria here might make another trip to the hospital or maybe this time she won't be so lucky and she'll directly go in her grave. Wouldn't that be great!" she smiled bringing the gun to Aria's heart

"PLEASE DON'T" I screamed to stop her from pulling the trigger "I'll do it, I'll do it, just please don't hurt Aria please" I begged her

"Now that's a good boy" Emma replied with an even bigger smile growing on her devil face

Aria on the contrary was crying softly, trying as hard as she could to hold back her tears. I could see that she was scared for her life, but again so was I.

"Let me grab my phone and I'll call the bank"

"I swear to you, if you even think about calling for help or the police, I'll put that trigger so fast that Aria will be gone before you even hung up the phone. So on funny business Ezra, Am I understood, Have I made myself clear enough?" Emma was now in another state of anger holding on to Aria as hard as she could. I saw the pain in Aria's eyes and it killed me to see her like that without being able to do anything to help her.

"Cristal clear" I sarcastically said before calling the bank. I told them to transfer everything I owned on to the account that Emma gave me."Now that this is done, can you please let Aria go, she doesn't need to be a part of your sick plan. Please, I'm begging you to let her go. I will stay if you want me to, I'll do anything you'll ask me to but let Aria go, please" I said on my knees begging for Aria's release.

"Aw, how sweet of you to sacrifice yourself for your worthless wife. It almost touched me" she said with sarcasm once again.

_Aria's POV_

We had walked in our apartment three hours ago and I still hadn't said a word. I could feel the cold of the gun against my chest, my vision was blurry because of my tears and my entire body was sour because of Emma's strong embrace. I was afraid to speak, afraid that she would pull that trigger. Afraid that the bullet would go straight into my heart making it stop for good. I was scared that she would kill us both. But mostly I was scared that she would hurt Ezra or worth in front of me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to help him in any way.

Between all the thoughts in my mind one was coming back and forth over and over again. I knew that coming back to life was a mistake. I should've die, I should've let oblivion take me away. Ezra would have been devastated but at least he wouldn't be standing here with my crazy sister threatening his life. He wouldn't be there afraid that I might die before his eyes. I could hear and see Ezra begging Emma to release me, to take him instead of me. It broke my heart to hear him say that he'd rather die than live a life without me, that he's rather die if it meant that I could live.

_Emma's POV_

"See Ezra the thing is that I don't want to let her go, she is the very reason why I am here. She is the one that ruined my life, so if someone is going to die today it's going to be her first. She is a worthless pathetic little wore that couldn't just stay away. Did she ever tell you the reason why I ran away all these years ago?" Emma was now in a furious rage that didn't seemed to stop anymore

"Well let me tell you why. Ever since we were kids, Aria was always the center of attention. Oh look at Aria reading that grown up book, look at Aria drawing this amazing picture, look at Aria 's fashion style, isn't it unique and amazing, look at Aria's grade aren't they perfect… It was always Aria there, Aria here. And I was there witnessing all of this without being noticed. The only time our parents cared to talk about me was to say that they wished I was more like Aria, the sweet and perfect little Aria. I hated you with every bones in my body. When I met Ezra, I finally had something to be proud of and to be proud to call mine. When I met you, you were heartbroken over some girl that used to be your student. I remember telling myself that she must have been an idiot to let a men like Ezra go. So when I found out that you were the student that he was whining about I hated you more than ever, because once again the person that mattered the most to me was pinning over the little perfect Aria. I convinced him that we were married so he wouldn't go back to you. It almost worked but he had to regain his memory. So when he came back to me to tell me that he was leaving me once again for you I swore on my life that I would make you pay, even if it means spending the rest of my life in prison." I couldn't express with any words the hatred I had towards Aria. She ruined my life and she was still ruining it.

Aria's POV

"You do realize that you are blaming me or your entire unhappiness? Why are you blaming me and not mom and dad. They were the ones constantly talking about me. But trust me my life wasn't always perfect. After you disappeared, living under the same roof as mom and dad became almost unbearable. The pain I had in my chest for nearly two years believing that you were dead drove me crazy. I lost control of my life for a while. If it hadn't been for Ezra I would probably be in a nuts house right now. He saved me from drowning after you left. Yes I broke is heart but only because otherwise he would have end up in jail. And just so you know I didn't force him to come back with me, I moved to another town remember ? You are the one who drove him away, you let him believed that you were married, what kind of person does that. You blame me for everything that went wrong in your life but you are sick Emma and you need help." I couldn't actually believe what I just said. I finally had the courage to speak up with shaking or hesitating. I wasn't going to let my fear of Emma rule my life anymore. After everything she put me and Ezra through, it was time to end it once and for all. "How do you think mom felt when Ezra told her that the daughter she thought was dead had tried to kill her other daughter? Did you ever thought about mom?"

"Don't you dare bring mom into this, she had nothing to do with you being a whore and a bitch." Emma snapped at me. She let go of me and she was now patting the wooden floor of our living room. In her eyes was a mix of pain, anger and desperation.

Ezra tried to come near me to hold me in his strong arm, but as soon as he made a step towards me Emma turned around an point her gun at him threatening him to shot if he was going to make one more step towards me. She was distracted and in such anger that I knew that this was going to be my only chance at making a move to put an end to all of this. I ran towards Emma, and jumped on her trying to stay out of the gun's trajectory. We were wrestling on the floor, fighting for dominance and fighting for our life. Emma was on top of me with the gun pointing in my hearts direction. I fought harder than I ever did before. Suddenly there was no more sound, just the sound of a bullet being fired from a gun.

**A/N: So, I guess you weren't expecting that to happen, were you?! **

**I feel like less people are getting interested in the story… Do you think it's getting boring? Should I keep going because I get less and less review with every chapter… Tell me if you want me to keep updating this story **

**Again HAPPY PLL DAY and 100****TH**** EPISODE everyone :D **

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys! So here is the new chapter of "Trying to remember". I wrote this chapter while watching the finale of the football world cup. Even if I was a bit disappointed France wasn't in it! So it's really late but I wanted to upload this chapter before going to bed! Sorry for any mistake I may or may not have made!**

**Alana Lissens: Thanks a lot for your review **** Yes I'm French and I'm almost 19! Thank you so much for saying that my English is good it means a lot **** I try to do the best that I can !**

**Guest: Your comment on always having a box of tissues next to you while reading this story really touch me **** Thank you for reading this story and for telling me how much you love it thank you so much !**

**Guest: Thank you so much for saying that I have some kind of writing talent ! And thank you for taking the time to review in French ;) **

**4Ezria: I felt the same way about Emma when I wrote the last chapter ! Thank you for always making a comment on every chapter! I always look forward for your review **

**HarrylovesGinny09: everything will be clearer in this chapter I promise !**

**InlovewithEzria and Myranda98: thank you so much!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Fourteen _

Suddenly there was no more sound, just the sound of a bullet being fired from a gun… And once again Aria was lying on the floor and Ezra was left standing by her side feeling like the world crumbled down once again…

_Ezra's POV_

A shotgun, once again all I heard was the sound of someone pulling the trigger. After the death sound of the bullet, no sound was heard in the room for the next 10 seconds. Believe me ten seconds feels like an eternity when you don't know if it's your wife or a psycho sister that received the bullet. I couldn't lose Aria again. Emma was lying on top of Aria and none of them where moving. My heart was beating faster with every minute, or slower I couldn't tell. I ran towards them hoping that Aria was fine, she had to be fine. I grabbed Emma's waist and turned her around, her body fell on the ground. I check for her pulse but no heartbeats could be detected. I turned towards Aria, she was covered in blood lying on the floor unconscious. I feared the worst, but she was breathing, her chest was moving, slowly her eyes opened and tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Aria, are you ok. Are you hurt?"

A shocked Aria looked right into my eyes and said in a barely audible voice "No, I'm fine, my scar hurts a bit but I'm fine"

I pulled her in the tightest hug I had ever given her, still in shock and so relieved that she was physically fine. "Is she… is she dead?" Aria asked her eyes locked on Emma's lifeless body on the floor. "I'm so sorry Aria.". She tried to hide a cry coming down from her chest. I pulled her even closer to me, like it was even possible. I rubbed her back while she was crying. I guess she w letting out the stress and fears she felt during Emma's assault but I think she was also crying because she had just killed her sister. "Shh, it's going to be ok Aria, I promise you. It's all over now, she's gone she can't hurt you or me anymore. I won't let anything ever happen to you ever again" I said holding back my own tears. Seeing Aria so broken was shuttering my hearts into millions little pieces.

Aria turned herself in my embrace and she was now facing me. Her eyes were red and her looked seemed broken. "I don't even feel relieved, I just feel hurt and lost. I.. I just killed my own sister" she managed to said before being submerged by her tears, remorse and guilt all over again

"You didn't chose to kill her Aria, it was self defense. Tonight this was either going to be you or her and frankly I am so glad that it has been her instead of you. I don't what I would've done if I had lost you tonight. I can't imagine living in a world where you are no longer in, I just can't… I can't". Emotion was now getting the best of me. We just sat there in the middle of our living room crying and holding each other no wanted to let go of the other one.

After gathering back my thoughts, I stood up and in the same time lifted Aria bridal's style and sat down on the couch with her on my lap. "I think we need to call the police Aria. We need to tell them what happened"

"What, what's going to happen to me. I don't want to go in jail, I don't want to leave you Ezra, please don't."

"We have too, otherwise it might be worse for the both of us. Nothing is going to happen to you Aria, I swear that I am not going to let them take you away from me. It was self defense, they aren't going to arrest you Aria, I won't let them"

"Thank you Ezra, for everything… I love you" she said burring her head in my chest

"You don't have to thank me Aria, you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. This all over now, we are going to start our life I promise. I love you too"

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911, holding my breath but also feeling relieved that this all crazy situation was coming to an end.

"911, how can I help you"

"There has been an accident and someone got shot. It was strictly self defense."

"Ok, sir I want you to give me the address you are at right now and I'll asked you to stay where you are I'm sending officers and paramedics"

"The address is 326 Clarendon street apartment 3B"

"Thank you sir, please don't move."

The call ended and less than 10 minutes later a loud knock was heard on the door.

"Denver Police Department, open up"

I stood up but Aria grabbed my hand before I could open the door

"I'm scared" she simply said with tears filling up her eyes once more

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

I let down her hand and opened the door to let the DPD in. After examining the scene and the body, the paramedics took Emma's body to the morgue leaving us alone with the police department.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz I need you to come to me to the station so we can ask you some question and take your statements"

I grabbed Aria's hand and we followed the officers to their cars, to the station.

At the station , they separated us, not caring about Aria's tears and my attempt to explain what had happened. They took me to an interrogation room. The room was empty except for a grey metallic table, two chairs and a video camera. I took a seat on one side of the table waiting for the detective to come in.

"Hello Mr. Fitz, I am detective Holbrook, I've been working on the Emma Montgomery case since your wife's been shot. So I would like you to tell me exactly what happen tonight from the time you left the hospital with you wife to the time you called us"

I nodded and started to tell him everything, Emma waiting for us in our apartment, Emma making me transfer all my money to her account, Emma threatening Aria's life and mine, Emma telling us the reason why she was after us and lastly Emma and Aria fighting until the bullet was fired from the gun. I kept telling detective Holbrook that it was only self defense hoping that Aria wouldn't be accused of murder when all she did was protect her life.

_Aria's POV_

I was in a quite dark room sitting on an hard cold chair in front of a massive grey metallic table. In front of me was a mirror but I knew that they were watching me, they were watching my every move trying to understand me. I was scared, scarred that I was going to end up in prison for the rest of my life. I was still in shocked from everything that happened. The door flew open revealing a detective.

"Mrs. Fitz, I am detective Holbrook, I've been working on your sister case ever since you got shot. I need you to tell me everything that happened tonight. From the time your husband took you home from the hospital to the time he called us."

"It was only self defense, I swear I didn't meant to kill her. It was only self defense" I could feel my breath getting shorter and shorter, my throat was closing and air couldn't pass anymore. I couldn't breathe and the room was starting to spin.

"Mrs. Fitz, are you ok? Mrs. Fitz?"

"Ezra" was all I could say before fighting for the air to come to my lungs

_General's POV_

"Someone go find Mr. Fitz, NOW" detective Holbrook screamed

Thirty seconds later, Ezra rushed through the door running towards Aria's side.

Aria was having a panic attack and Ezra knew all too well that if he didn't calm her down in the next minute, air would stop entering her body and she would stop breathing.

_Ezra's POV_

"Aria, honey, I need you to calm down. I'm here everything is going to be fine. You need to relax so you can breathe again." I was rubbing her back and trying to make her look at me

After five good minutes of intense stress Aria finally started to relax and air filled her lungs again.

"Don't leave Ezra, don't"

"I am not going anywhere" I reassured her while looking at detective Holbrook that gave me an approval nod.

"So Mrs. Fitz, you were saying that it was only self defense. I need you to tell me what happen so I can believe you and understand what happened"

Aria looked at me with a scared look "It's ok honey, I'm not leaving" I replied softly in a reassuring tone. As I smiled to her, Aria started to relive the horrifying night that had just happened. She told officer Holbrook every single details of the previous night. Yes, tears were rolling down her face but she stayed strong even though I could hear her heart breaking a little more every time she mentioned Emma's name.

"That's everything officer. But I swear it was only self defense. Please believe me." She pledged once again at the end of her explanation.

"Mrs. Fitz, I came to understand that you and your sister didn't have the best relationship, I am wrong?"

"No, she disappeared when I was a teenager, she later told me that she had left the house for her own good. I hadn't hear from her until two years ago when Ezra and I met again. I guess that seeing me again and Ezra leaving her after she let him believe that they were married only contributes to her growing anger towards me. I didn't even knew that she blamed me for everything that went wrong in her life. So yes sure I sort of hated her but I would have never… killed her… intentionally. She was my only sister and even though we had our differences and troubles, she stayed my big sister. And I will never forgive myself for ending her life. She will forever haunt me." She was trying to hold back her tears but she was sobbing a bit harder with every words she was pronouncing.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, since there is no witness to this and given Emma's history and based on your statements, I have no objection against you going home tonight. You seem really sincere and two good people. As for you Mrs. Fitz you seem really genuine when you say that you regret what happened and I can tell from the broken look you have in your eyes every time I mentioned your sister that you are sincere and truly sorry" Officer Holbrook said while grabbing Aria's hand in order to comfort her. "As for you Mr. Fitz, take care of your wife she is going to need it. I'm hoping never to see you again for obvious reason. And all my condolences to both of you."

"Thank you officer Holbrook, now if we are free to live we'll go. Bye"

_**The next morning at Ezra and Aria's apartment **_

_Aria's POV_

I opened my eyes and couldn't remember where I was. I quickly looked around and saw my husband sleeping by my side. A giggle escape from his mouth, which made me smile. I hadn't smile in days. But for the first time in a really long time I felt like I had the right to smile. The weight that had been on my shoulder ever since I crossed path with Emma two years ago, was suddenly gone and I felt like I could breathe. I felt terribly guilty that I had kill my own sister but I was free. Free from fears, free from worrying if she was going to try to hurt me or Ezra. I hadn't had a change to live my married woman life, I hadn't had the chance to enjoy waking up by my husband side and no one was going to take that away from me now that she was gone.

I didn't realized I was starring at Ezra until he said in a sleepy voice "Hey gorgeous, take a picture it will last longer!". Even after all these years hearing him call me "gorgeous" still caused butterfly in my stomach and still made me blush like a sixteen years old. I shut him off by kissing him. It felt like it has been years since I kissed him. He sucked on my lower lips making groan. I licked his lips in order to grant access to his mouth. He quickly opened his mouth and our tongues started to fight for dominance. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck making me groan even more. The grumbling coming from my stomach brought both of us back to reality !

"Well, looks like someone is hungry! Why don't we go make pancakes with maple syrup, your favorite!"

"Well you sure know how to talk to woman" I laughed at him

We spend the entire morning making breakfast and cuddling in the couch. I was far asleep tight into Ezra's embrace when my phone rang. We both ignored it the first and second time it rang. But when the third call came I looked at the incoming caller and I knew I had to take it.

**A/N: Do you think the police let them go to easily ? Who do you think is calling Aria?**

**By the way how AWESOME was the 100****th**** episode! And gosh that Ezria Scene one of the best ever! The ways he told her that he never want to hear her say that she is sorry again! It nearly made me cry ! and the end wahoo!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys! So here is the new chapter of "Trying to remember". It's really late at night so I apologize for any mistake that I may have made int his chapter I'm sorry :/ So I wanted to update this week-end because I am starting a new job on Monday and I don't really have any clue on when I am going to be able to update so I'm doing it now. **

_**Alana Lissens:**_** thank you so much for your comment **** I was glad to hear your reaction on my chapter and on the 100****th**** episode!**

**MissPrettyFreya: Thank you for loving this story so much it means a lot! When I got your message I had already written most of this chapter so I couldn't include parts in French I am sorry I am going to try to do it in the next chapter! (Do you speak French?) **

**4Ezria, HarrylovesGinny09: once again thank you so much for always reviewing every time I wait for them and when they arrive I always am so happy to read them ! thank you **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Fifteen _

_Ezra's POV_

"Hello?" a quite confused Aria said picking up her phone. I was laughing at the face she made so she put her hand in front of my mouth to keep me quite

"I don't understand why you are calling me now?"

I couldn't here who was on the other end of the phone but it seemed to be someone Aria wasn't really please to have on the phone

"Oh, you suddenly care about me. Well let me tell you something, when you don't come to the hospital check on your daughter that was shot and nearly die, I don't really want you to be around you right now. Goodbye". Aria threw her phone on the table and put her hand away from my mouth allowing me to speak.

"Who was it honey?" I wondered

"My mother, she suddenly wanted to know how I was!"

"Does she know about Emma?" I asked

"No, she didn't mention it. But I don't feel ready to tell her yet. Plus I do not owe her anything, she is just like my father they are not really part of our life anymore. Now I just want to focus on my amazing husband because if I recall well we didn't had a chance to celebrate our wedding now did we!" Aria was trying to seduce me and I could see it in both her voice and the look she was giving me.

"Are you trying to seduce a married man Mrs. Fitz? Well I hope my wife doesn't come home from work to soon!" I said in a suggestive tone. My comment made Aria laugh and she smiled at me with the most beautiful smile ever made of this planet. I still couldn't believe that she was mine forever but just the thought of it made me smile like a teenage boy!

"Well maybe I am Mr. Fitz" she winked at me

I stroked her cheek and kissed her lips before she could speak some more. As my lips were linked with her, we were moving in time with each other and as the kiss was begging to be deeper, Aria raised her hands up to my hair and tangled her fingers in it. Her other hand pulled up to my face and cupped my cheek in her hand. The situation was getting hotter and heater with every second as we made our way towards our bedroom. Aria lifted up my shirt and slowly started to ran her hands on my bare skin. She moved from my lips to my neck thrusting her onto my thighs.

I took back control of the situation and placed my hands on Aria's lower back slipping one hand down the back of her jeans. I could see and feel that she was in a total daze by the sound she was making and by the way she was kissing me harder and more passionate every time. At that moment, nothing else mattered, there was no more Emma, no more Byron or Ella trying to ruin our life, it was just me and Aria and all we could think and care about was how good it felt kissing each other.  
"I - Love - You" I mouthed through the hard kissing and touching. Aria locked her eyes in my and without any words, I could tell that she was saying it back and that our love would last forever. She peeled off her t-shirt and pressed her chest against mine's, slowly running her hand over my crotch. I started kissing he jaw line, I leaned over her as I did so.

This was turning into so much more than a heated make out session, for the first time since we got married, we were finally going to show the other how much love we were sharing. I moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts. I was touching her body in the most gentle and passionate way I could and I could feel Aria smiling as I was gently kissing her stomach. "You are so beautiful Aria" I whispered in her hears making her blush.

I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, then off came my t-shirt. Aria suddenly sat up and unbuckled my belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over my bare stomach. In the heat of the moment, I climbed on top of her and turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck making Aria moaned and smile. The afternoon was filled with pleasure and love. Beside all the "I love you"'s, no words were spoken for the rest of the afternoon.

_**Two weeks later in Aria's class**_

_Aria's POV_

"Hello everyone, so I know it's been a while since I've been here and I hoped you were all super nice and well behaved kids like I know you are with my substitute but now I'm back and I hope it's for good" I said in front of my first period AP English class. I hadn't been in this class for a good three month and it feels like forever. Teaching is what I do and being unable to do so was torture. Sure it was more than wonderful to spend all this time at home with Ezra taking care of me making sure I was feeling alright but I missed being able to teach kids about literature. Ezra keep asking me if I'm ok regarding Emma's death and the nightmare she made us endure and I keep telling him that I'm fine so he would stop worrying so much about me. The truth is that I feel this constant guilt and remorse through my entire body. Every morning when I wake up I have to lie down a minute with my eyes close just to figure what's real and what's not because ever since that bullet came out of the gun, guilt hasn't left my mind.

"Miss. Montgomery can I ask you a question?" Mike a strait A student asked me from the back of the class

"Well, actually now it's Mrs. Fitz, but sure go on I'm sure all of you have a lots of questions to ask so I'm considering taking this period to answer them once and for all and next class we will go back to our lesson plan. How does that sound?" Everyone nodded with smiles on their face.

"Is it true that you were shot on your wedding day?" Mike asked with no hesitation

"Hum, yes it's true. After that I was on a coma for a month and then I miraculously woke up when everyone thought I wasn't going to make it" I said

"Then why didn't you came back to work earlier if you have been awake for nearly two months?" Sasha one of my students asked

"Well, it's more complicated than this Sasha, things happened after I got out of the hospital so my husband and I needed this time to get better and restart our family. I hope you guys understand. I know that you would like more answers but that's all I can say right now"

"Mrs. Fitz, is it also true that your sister was the one to shot you and that you killed her in return?" another kid asked. I wasn't prepared for this, I wasn't prepared for one of my student to say face to face with me that I killed my own sister. The look on every single kid in my class was a mix between fright and shock. I could feels the tears filling up my eyes as my vision became blurry. I tried to stop the tears flow without too much success. I just stood there not knowing what to say or what to do. I could hear my students whispering to each other. I tried to speak a first time but no word came out of my mouth. I was trying to catch my breath so I could speak. What feels like an eternity later, words came out of my mouth.

"Hum… ye..yes, my sister was the one to… to… shoot me on my wedding day" I was out of breath and my heart beat was getting faster and faster I thought I was done for all the questioning but a last one was heard from the back of the class again.

"You didn't answer my question Mrs. Fitz, did you killed your sister out of revenge?" I couldn't stop the flow of tears running down my cheeks and from that point more and more question where shout from every single corner of my classroom. "Why aren't in jail?", "Do you have any regrets?", "how can you live with yourself knowing that you killed your own sister?". But one question that hit me the most was "Do your parents know that you killed you sister and their daughter?". After hearing that question, I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way through the door with the small amount of strength that I had left and immediately after closing the door behind me I collapsed on the floor my breath was getting shorter and shorter and tears wouldn't stop from running down my face. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and tried to dial Ezra's number as best as I could given out that my hand where shaking more with every second.

_Ezra's POV_

I was in my office grading papers before heading towards my first period lecture hall when Aria's name showed up on my phone's screen.

"Aria, Hi honey, aren't you supposed to be in class?" I answered not a second worried about this call. I know that the past three months have been really hard on Aria and I keep making sure that she has everything that she wants and that she is happy. I try the best that I can to be the best husband possible. I know it annoys her when I keep asking her if she if fine regarding what happened with Emma but I constantly worry about her and I don't want her to think for a minute that this was her fault because it wasn't hers at all.

"I…I… I need you" it was obvious that she was crying and in the middle of a panic attack. I stood up, leaving everything behind me and ran to my car heading towards Aria's work place. During the ride, I called her boss trying to understand what was happening and trying to get Aria some help before I could make it to the school.

" Mr. Kirsh, I this is Ezra Fitz, Aria's husband. I just had a call from her telling me that she needed me. I'm on my way but she didn't sound fine at all, what's going on?"

"Mr. Fitz hi, it seems like Aria's student kept asking her question about what happened during the past three month and soon after that they started to ask question about Emma Montgomery and keep harassing her trying to know if she killed her or not. I am currently with your wife in the nurse office. We gave her some sedative so she would be able to breathe normally again. She is now sleeping. I won't be leaving her sight until you arrive. I'll see you shortly."

"Thank you so much Mr. Kirsh I appreciate it. I'll be there soon"

Ten minutes later, I parked my car into the High school parking lot and walk well more likely run towards the nurse's office finding Aria asleep and next to her Mr. Kirsh talking with the nurse.

"Mr. Fitz, I'm glad you are here. I am really sorry for what happened in Aria's class and I'll make sure that this doesn't go unpunished I assure you."

"Thank you, but if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Aria's class before taking her home."

"Well, I wouldn't normally allow it but given out the circumstances, I'll give you ten minutes. It's room 21 down the main hall."

I walked in Aria's class making sure to close the door behind me. Once I stood up in front of Aria's desk the class that was previously really loud suddenly became silent.

"Hello, a lot of you may not know you I am so I'm going to introduce myself. I am Mr. Fitz, Mrs. Fitz husband. I'd like to inform you for the ones that cares that she is currently resting after having a panic attack and almost losing consciousness. You may think that you are smart and that the words that you speak doesn't have any impact on who you are talking to or who you are talking about. You may think that you are better than everyone else and that you didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I'm sure you didn't want my wife to have a panic attack but you did it anyway. Words hurts more than actual weapons you may not realize it but they can hurt people feeling and break through the walls they build up to protect themselves. Words are stronger than a gun, words have the power to make or break someone's life. So I hope that you are all proud of yourself for doing this to her and I hope that you will learn from this and be less stupid and more mature the next time you are talking to someone. Have a good day." I slammed the door behind me and walked back into the nurse's office to take Aria home.

_**Back in Aria and Ezra's apartment**_

"Oh, you are awake, how are you feeling sweetheart? " I asked as I noticed Aria's eyes opening

"You, you came…." She mouthed

"Of course I came, I will always be there when you need me Aria. But what happened back at school?"

"Ezra, I… I think it's time for me to call my parents and tell them everything."

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be Aria and Ezra confronting Aria's parents! What are you expecting from it? **

**Did you think that having this chapter about student's asking Aria so many questions was a good idea?**

**On another note, from this week episode, two things annoyed me to a certain level. First Lieutenant Tanner, she is seriously getting on my nerves from asking all those rhetorical questions and making all those assumption. I just want Cece to come back and kill her!**

**Secondly, Spencer… She is such an hypocrite for trying to have Aria stay away from Ezra. May I remind you that she got back together with Toby like thirty seconds after seeing him again after the all A thing. She pissed me of, hopefully from now on she will be more supportive. **

**Anyway, can't wait for next week episode !**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi guys! So here is the new chapter of "Trying to remember". I feel like I haven't updated in so long. Since I am working I don't have that much time to write but I finally managed to finish this chapter! SO I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

**Kathryn627: Thank you! I am so glad that you think the same way about Spencer's behavior towards Aria and Ezra! I know right, Ezria needs to come back ASAP ! **

**MissPrettyFreya: I am impressed by how many language you can actually speak ! I wrote a small part in French but not too much cause even though French is my mother tongue, inspiration doesn't come when I am writing in French (weird I know!) SO I hope you are going to like it!**

**HarrylovesGinny + AlanaLissens + 4Ezria : thanks for your unconditional support you rock ;)**

**Nikki: Your comment made me so happy I can't even tell you how much this means to me as a aspiring writer and as a person it meant even more! Thank you also for suggesting to me some other Ezria fanfiction I check them out and they were Awesome because you were right I am a Huge Ezria Fan ! I am glad that I could transcript the feelings I had while writing the story into words and that you felt them while reading it ! Once again thank you for saying all those lovely things **

_Sixteen _

_Aria's POV_

Ezra and I were currently on his car on our way to my mother house. A three hour road trip back to Rosewood. I wanted to do this over the phone so I wouldn't have to be face to face with my mother when I would tell her that I killed my sister/her daughter that wasn't dead after all, but Ezra convinced me to do this in person. He said that my mother might take the news a little bit better if I had the courage to do it in person. Plus she wouldn't be alone when getting the news, we would be there to help her deal with it. We were riding in comfortable silence when Ezra turned on the radio trying to relax me even though I try not to show any stress or fear. The songs went by without really getting my attention until the song "_Laissez nous vivre_" came up. I was so caught up in the song that I didn't realize that I was singing along until I saw Ezra smiling while looking at me. I suddenly stopped but charming like he always his, he told me to keep going so I did.

_"_ _Mon amour j'ai eu si peu de temps pour te le dire_

_Pour t'aimer toute une vie n'aurait jamais pu suffire_

_Mon amour j'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire_

_Pour t'aimer moi j'avais encore tout mon avenir_

_Te savoir sans moi je ne peux le supporter_

_Me savoir sans toi je ne peux l'imaginer_

_Laissez nous vivre au moins l'instant présent_

_Laisser nous vivre au moins un rêve avant_

_On ne demande pas d'avoir l'éternité_

_Ni même la liberté mais seulement s'aimer_

_Ton amour, c'est ce qui pourra m'aider à partir_

_Pas un jour, je n'aurais manqué t'appartenir_

_Ton amour c'est ce qui pourra m'aider à tenir_

_Aucun mot ne pourra me consoler du pire_

_Le temps me reprend les rêves que je t'avais donné_

_La vie qui m'attend sans toi autant l'abandonner, l'abandonner_

_Laissez nous vivre au moins l'instant présent_

_Laissez nous vivre au moins un rêve avant_

_On ne demande pas d'avoir l'éternité _

_Ni même la liberté mais seulement s'aimer _

_Laissez nous vivre. Au moins un rêve"  
_

As the song came to an end, I could feel Ezra's eyes on me, we were stopped at a red light and he reached out for my hands.

"Je ne demande pas non plus d'avoir l'éternité avec toi, car ma vie avec toi est mieux que l'éternité, c'est un rêve éveillé. T'aimer est tout ce qui m'importe" he softly whispered with his deep blue eyes locked on mines.

"I didn't know you could speak French but just so you know, Si tu veux savoir si je t'aime, les autres te répondront surement, mais si tu me demande si je t'aime, je te répondrais 'A jamais'. " I said before taking of my seatbelt and leaning into a soft kiss with my hero

The moment was ruined by the driver behind us honking his car in order to tell us that the light was green and that we had to move on quickly. I buckled back my seatback and my mind went back to worrying on how I was going to break the news to my mother. I was only going to tell my mother because, I didn't want to tell Byron. I didn't want him to have that kind of power over me, the kind of power to tell me once again that I was worthless and that I had ruined my life all on my own, first by marrying Ezra and secondly by turning on my own family. I knew this wasn't true but it still hurt to hear this from my the man who I was supposed to call "dad". I couldn't take another one of his famous "I told you so", I couldn't.

An hour later, Ezra pulled the car into the driveway of my childhood house. Seeing this house after so long brought so many good memories but in this house I also had the worst moment of my life. I could see that Ezra was also tense by the sight of my old house, the last time he came inside, he got punched by my father threatening him that if he didn't leave he would could him.

Ezra stepped outside of the car and went around it in order to open the door for me. He held out his hand to catch mine. He smiled softly at me and asked "Are you ready to do this?". I didn't want to answer this question, the thing is I didn't know how to begin to answer to his inquisition.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready Ezra."

"I'll be standing next to you every step of the way I promise"

"My mother is going to hate me just like my father. She is not going to be able to look me in eyes after telling her. I am scared Ezra, I'm not sure I am ready to lose another member of my already broken family. And once again it's all my fault." I said looking down at my feet ashamed of being responsible for breaking my family one more time. I hated myself at this moment. "Maybe everyone would be better off without me."

"I don't ever want to hear you say this again Aria, do you understand me?" Ezra said with a ton that shared both anger and sadness. He lifted up my chin with his left hand and cupped my cheek with his right hand, he stepped closer to me and kissed with so much devotion and dedication that for a moment I forgot all my problems and worries.

"Aria?" a voice brought me back to reality but it wasn't Ezra's warm voice, it was my mother's voice.

Ezra and I broke apart, and I think you couldn't tell which one of us was more embarrassed than the other.

"Hum, Hi mom" I said awkwardly,

"I wasn't excepting you today, or anytime at all after our last conversation actually." She stopped realizing what she was saying and quickly added "but I am so glad to see you honey, you too Ezra"

"I missed you too mom" I said with both sarcasm and truth.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you travelling three hour to see me?"

"Well maybe we should go inside before we start talking?" Ezra suggested granting me some more time before dropping the bomb on my mother

"Yes of course, I'm sorry I was so surprise to see you car in the driveway that I forgot my manners!" Ella replied while laughing.

I stepped foot in my old living room feeling awkward, like I didn't belong in here, like I was violating the privacy of my mother's house. I sat down on the couch with Ezra right next to me.

"Mom, you are right, we, well I have something to tell you, but I think you might want to sit down for this."

_Ella's POV_

I knew Aria and Ezra hadn't come all the way here from Denver just to see me. I wish it was the case but apparently their news must be important if they came down here just to tell me. I sat down on the couch facing both of them.

"Aria, are you pregnant?"I asked because frankly, it's the first thing that popped up in my mind when y daughter and her husband are saying that they've got some news for me.

"No mom, I'm not pregnant, I wish this could be the news but it's not" Aria said with a sad tone almost ashamed tone.

"Then what could this news possibly be, you are already married and you are not pregnant so apart from you two divorcing, I don't see why you would come here and have those close/worried expression on both of your face. Because let's face it, you are terrible actors both of you. And after what you two have been through just to be together, it would seriously be a shame to get divorced now."

"Mom, stop, Ezra and I are not getting a divorce. I love him and he loves me more than anything in this world so no we are not divorcing." Aria cut me with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Then tell me what got you two so worried, I'm starting to get scared there. Ezra?"

"Ella, I think this is something Aria should tell you" he said while giving Aria a safe nod with his head

I was really confused and I didn't knew what to expect from the two of them. The wait was getting really stressing. "Aria, care to enlightening me on this?"

"Mom, I don't know how to tell you what I am about to tell you because there is a really high possibility that you might never look at me the same way after hearing what I am about to tell you."

"Aria please just get over with it, you are seriously scaring me right now"

"Mom, Emma is… hum… she is dead. And the reason I know this is because I am the one who killed her" Aria starting crying and she buried her head in Ezra's chest when she finally spoke the fatal words of my daughter's death. I was in shock, my body was numb, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't tell if I was still breathing or not. My daughter was dead, and Aria was the one to kill her. Why wasn't she in jail? Why wasn't she paying for killing Emma? Why was I wishing that my daughter was in jail? I was beyond lost.

"Mom" Aria was crying harder, "Please, please say something" Ezra was running his hand in circle on Aria's back to calm her down and I was just sitting there incapable of any movement.

"I.. I.. Why… I mean how… why?" was all I could say giving out the circumstances.

"She didn't meant to kill her Ella, it was purely self defense you have to believe me, I was there. At that moment it was either Aria or Emma and even if this might sound selfish and completely inappropriate, I am more than grateful and glad that it wasn't Aria that received the bullet in her heart.

I was now crying to, I couldn't imagine ever having to chose between my two daughters. "But why did it went down to this choice? What happened, I need to know. You killed my daughter and I need to know why." I yelled at Aria trying to understand why my daughter was dead.

"I am your daughter too, I didn't mean to kill her, she was my sister mom, I didn't want to."

"You killed my daughter why?" I kept on saying. Aria was incapable of talking anymore, her breath where short and tears where streaming down her face that was now buried in her husband chest once again. "And you, you are just sitting there comforting a murderer? How could you?" I shout at Ezra.

"Ella, you need to calm down. First Aria is not a murderer, she defended herself and saved her life and mine in the process. Second of all she is my wife and I love her more than life itself so no matter what she does I will always comfort and support her. Now if you give me a chance to explain."

"Why did she killed my daughter? WHY EZRA" I shouted one more time angry and devastated at the same time

"I was bringing Aria home from the hospital after she had been released from there. When we got home, Emma was waiting for us in our living room. She started to threaten us but you tried to calm her down. We were arguing and that's when she pulled out her gun and she hold Aria hostage putting the gun against her chest threatening to pull the trigger if I had made one wrong move. She made us transfer all of our money into one account and then she told us that she was doing this because since Aria had been born it had always been about her and that she was sick of her being so perfect and the center of attention. Then Aria defended herself telling her how responsible and terrible she felt after Emma had run away and how her life had been miserable for so long. Emma got really upset and then she threaten to kill me. Aria couldn't take it anymore and she tried to stop Emma from firing the bullet into my heart, they both felt on the floor but Emma still had her gun. Then I heard a bullet being fired and I thought Aria had died because she was under Emma, but in the process of their fight, Emma ended up being the one who got shot. This was purely self defense Ella." I was trying to understand process the fact that my deceased daughter tried to kill Aria and Ezra in the first place and that Aria had no choice but to pull the trigger in order to save her and Ezra both. I was angry and sad. But I managed to stand up and walk over to where Aria was sitting. She stood up and ran into my arms.

_Aria's POV_

All along Ezra's speech, I could see my mother crying more with every word Ezra was saying. I was so grateful to him for explaining everything when I couldn't even speak a word. When I saw my mother standing up, I ran into her embrace crying twice as much as I was before.

"Mommy, I am so sorry, I am forever going to be sorry for ending her life. I am so sorry, but mom I could let her kill Ezra, he is everything to me. I am so sorry mom" I said resting my head on my mother's shoulder

_Ella's POV_

"Shush, it's okay honey I understand. Emma was gone long before you pulled that trigger, she has been gone ever since you were sixteen. I am so sorry for reacting this way. You are the only thing that I have left and I love you so much that the thought of loosing you to the police or thinking that you had turned wrong too was an insupportable thought. I am so sorry Aria, I love you" I was crying to because of the news but also for being the reason that my daughter felt more guilty than she already was and that I was part of the reason why she was crying.

"I love you too mum, so much and I am so sorry"

"Aria, Honey I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but does your father know?"

"No, I mean I don't think though" Aria said between two sob.

"Well maybe it's better of this way for now".

_General POV_

After an hour of talking and explain what had happened for the past years with Emma, Ezra and Aria, Ella was still trying to understand the secret life of her daughter, Ezra was still comforting Aria that was now fast asleep on his laps.

_Ella's POV_

"Ezra?" I inquired "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hum, sure go ahead." He said not taking his eyes away from Aria.

"Why did you stay with Aria after all of this, I mean your story was doomed from the beginning but yet you still fought for her, why?"

"Because Aria was, is someone I am willing to risk everything for. Because when you love someone the way I love Aria, it's worth fighting for, no matter what the odds are. And in our case not having the odds in our favor made us even stronger. But can I ask why you are asking me this?"

"Well because you two are lucky, even though I loved Byron, he never was someone I was willing to die for and between us it have never been the kind of love you fight for no matter what the universe throw in your way. You are very lucky I hope you know that."

"It's what I tell myself every morning when I wake up and every night when I close my eyes." Ezra said kissing Aria's hair line with love.

That night, I felt asleep with the feeling that maybe I had lost a daughter in order to win the other back. Maybe this was the start of a new chapter in my life where Aria Ezra and I could be a real family.

_Aria's POV_

For the first time since the night where Emma's life ended I slept without having any nightmares. Maybe I had lost my sister, but she was long gone before the bullet went through her heart. I had lost a sister but I had win my mother's back. Maybe this was the start of a new chapter in my life, a chapter where only happiness and love was allowed in it. Maybe this was the final chapter of my life where I could have a normal and extremely happy life, full of love with Ezra and my mother by my side just like a family should be. But now I knew it, it wasn't maybe a new chapter, it was the continuation of the life I was made for. I was exactly where I was supposed to be and now I was waiting for the rest of my life to begin.

**A/N: What did you think about Ella's reaction? I am a bit stuck there but I was considering skipping a few years and jumping into the future! Would you want to see that happening or do you have any other suggestions? The story can go into so much direction right now, but which one would you like ? just tell me you ideas, envy… !**

**As for the part in French, it was a request so I did but if any of you need a translation I would be glad to give it to you. The song that Aria sing at the beginning is part of the song called "Laissez nous vivre" it's one of my favorite songs at the moment, it's from the French musical 'Robin Hood". Most of the songs from this musical are so beautiful and powerful. So if you have time check them out! **

**Anyway, thank you guys for supporting me, this story and everything even after sixteen chapters! I love you guys you are the best!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys! SO first of all I would like to excuse myself for not posting earlier. I've had some sort of personal issue with myself so I wasn't really in the mood for writing this. I am better now so I sat down and I wrote down this chapter. So once again I am very sorry for **

**making you wait this long for an update! **

**Enjoy this chapter/epilogue!**

_Seventeen _

_**30 years later**_

_Aria's POV_

"I can't believe this Ezra, my baby girl is getting married today. How did the time manage to go by so fast it feels just like yesterday you were bringing Daisy and I back to our home from the maternity. I feel so old right now!" I said to my husband of thirty years.

"I know exactly what you mean, I still she her and I will always see her as the beautiful baby girl I held in my hand 24 years ago. Do you remember when she use to tell everyone that I was going to be the one she ended up marrying! I was her hero back then. Now Thibault as taking the hero place in her heart" Ezra said with some kind of sadness in his eyes. I knew he was happy that our daughter was getting married and that she had finally found the men of her dreams but I could see that seeing is baby girl walking away was hard for him.

"Well if it's any consolation honey, you are my hero" I said before kissing him

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Daisy said coming down the stairs

"Hi honey, so are you ready? Today is your big day!" I asked my beautiful 5.2 brunette daughter. When she was born I was extremely happy to noticed that she had the same baby blue eyes than her dad.

"Ready as I'll ever be…. Mom, Dad I know that it's hard for you to see me grow up, because it has been hard on me too. I always had this perfect idea of what love should be and I feared that this day would never come. Ever since I was a little girl I lived to see the day where I could find someone that loves me as much as you love mom, dad. You were, are my idea of a perfect life and marriage, you made me hungry for true love and long everlasting passion. I wanted to thank you for being such amazing parents and loving me and each other so much in a way that no other could because without your example of true love I would have probably just give up and settle down with a guy I just like but thanks to you I believed in passion, true love and soul mate. Thanks to you I waited and I met Thibault and he is my soul mate. I love you both so much and just so you know daddy, you are always going to be my hero"

"We love you so much to Daisy" Ezra said before giving his daughter a warm daddy hug like only him knew how to give. I joined the hug knowing it was the last one before my little girl wasn't a Fitz anymore.

_Ezra's POV_

I was waiting behind the church door for my daughter so I could give her away to the man she loves. I was lost in my thoughts when I saw her standing right next to me taking my arms.

"Wahoo, Daisy, you look really beautiful, Thibault is a really lucky man and he should remember it for the rest of his life. You look just like your mother on our wedding day, breath taking. I am so happy for you sweetheart, I love you and your mom loves you too honey don't ever forget that." I said with tears in my eyes

"Dad you are going to make me cry!" Daisy smiled trying to hold back her tears "I love you to daddy, so much thank you for everything, I couldn't have asked for a better father."

The wedding march started and that was our signal.

I walked Daisy along the aisle and gave her away to Thibault. The ceremony was beautiful and a lot of tears were shared most of them on Aria's side!

During the dinner party, the groom and bride were asked for their first dance and after a while everyone was welcome to join them. I stood up and looked up at my gorgeous wife.

"Would you do me honor of according me this dance Mrs. Fitz?"

"I would be honored Mr. Fitz" Aria giggled

We started to dance and the song that I had requested came on just in time.

"Really Ezra, did you really ask for B26?" Aria asked looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes

"Guilty! Did you not want to hear it?" I asked nervous. It's funny how she could still make me feel nervous after all these years. I spent the last thirty years and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her life the best possible life ever and the thought that she would find better in someone else was just still making me nervous.

"No silly, it couldn't be more perfect… just like you"

I cup her cheek with my hand and lovingly kissed her like we were the last person on this planet.

"I love you Aria Grace Charlie Fitz"

"I love you more Ezra Michael John Fitz"

_Aria's POV_

After all this years I knew that I had found happiness and the best kind of love that could exist on earth. After enduring all those horrible things growing up and while I was trying to figure what my life would be, I had end up with a husband I couldn't have dreamt about and a daughter that brought the sun and warmth into our life. Seeking for happiness and a happy ending isn't an easy task, it doesn't happen when you walk out of your door on the morning, it doesn't happen while you are grocery shopping and on a run. Searching for true love and happily ever after takes time, courage, it's the hardest thing that you will ever have to do, it's going to hurt most of the time but one day you will find it and all the hurt that your search put you through will disappear and love is going to be the only remaining though on your mind. Seeking for true love and happiness is hard but once it's find you will end up with a loving family just like I did.

"I love you Aria Grace Charlie Fitz"

"I love you Ezra Michael John Fitz"

**The End**

**I think I have come exactly where I wanted with this story and the loop is now complete! So this is an epilogue for this story! I had such a blast writing this story, it was the first time that I wrote a full story and I loved all this experience! I wanted to thank you also for sharing this experience with me and taking the road of "Trying to Remember" along by my side! I am going to work on something else from now on so when I'll post it I hope that you will enjoy it as much as this story ! **

**Thank you for all of you that reviewed/commented on my story on every chapter or just from time to time, you made this experience so much better! **

**Once again thank you; I love you all. I'll come back with another story really soon but if you guys have any requested on topics you would want me to right about or ideas share them with me and I'll will see what I can do!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


End file.
